


Blessed Be Our Kingdom

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: Blessed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war between the Kingdom of Man and the Kingdom of Angels has raged for longer than most remember so in order to bring about a new era of peace Michael sends two of his brothers to be married to the Princes of the other kingdom. But will their unions truly bring peace amongst their people or more bloodshed instead? (Destiel Sabriel AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At one point The Heavenly Kingdom was said to be one of the most beautiful kingdoms in all the realms. It had a huge open castle made of polished white marble and gold that at noon each day shone like a beacon of hope and security to its people- the angelic host. The people were mostly tall and said to be exceptionally beautiful with wings of many colors and shapes. They favored jobs as artisans and made some of the finest and most lovely items in all the lands. Even the poor in their kingdom were given places in poor houses that served bread and clean water to them on order of their royalty. Royalty that seemed to hide behind the surreal beauty and keep the peace through lies and deceit.

Their king, King Chuck, had fathered more sons than any of his many wives could have bared and seemed too easy going for a good ruler. That's why his second eldest son, Lucifer, rose against him and stained the white palace floors red with the blood of his own brothers and killed his father hoping to claim the golden throne for his own. Luckily, the love the people had for their king was strong and they drove him out west to the dark mountains in what was known as the Badlands along with all his followers. Before he was even able to mourn his father and brothers; Chuck's eldest pure born son was forced to take the throne. The people were uncertain of their new King Michael but pledged allegiance anyway hoping he'd bring them back to peaceful times.

To the north was the Kingdom of Man. Not nearly as pristine as their neighbors, this kingdom was based on loyalty and trust. The people were hard workers and while they were often seen as dirty and uncouth, they loved fiercely and put their heart into everything they did. The castle there was made of hard gray stone and surrounded by flat plains for miles until it suddenly became thick forest. They had other castles from previous generations there but the current was more open and seemed to try to mimic the angelic palace to some degree.

King John ruled over this land with his wife Mary, who was the only woman he had ever loved. They had one son who they named Dean after one of his grandmothers and both loved dearly. When he was three they found out they were expecting another son they decided to call Samuel after one of his grandfathers. Unfortunately, he was born during the war going on in the Heavenly Kingdom. Some of the dark angels, known as demons, were fleeing though their land and one managed to sneak into the nursery where Sam was sleeping. It poisoned him with it's blood and Mary walked in at that time to check on her sleeping prince. She lost her life defending her son and John declared war against the host not knowing the difference between demons and angels at that time.

Years passed and the wars continued neither side gaining much ground until finally Michael ordered halt and offered to make peace with John however he could just wanting the fighting to come to an end. By this time both of John's sons were grown into beloved princes and most of Chuck's other sons had grown into men as well. It was Gabriel, the youngest of the pure-born, sons born of Chuck and his first wife, that suggested marrying some of his brothers to John's sons to form an alliance.

That's why Gabriel paced the hall outside the throne room nervously as his eldest brother and king decided his fate. His large golden wings were messy from his constant fluttering and his golden hair nearly as disarrayed. Finally Michael opened the door and frowned at his brother's appearance as Gabriel looked at him worriedly.

"You look a mess brother. That is no way a prince of our kingdom should appear." He berated but Gabriel gave him no mind.

"So what's it going to be? Did he agree to your terms? Brother, please don't leave me to worry about my fate any longer. Am I leaving?" Gabriel asked at rapid fire and Michael put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders and gave Gabriel a sad smile while nodding.

"You are to be wed to Prince Samuel in two weeks in their kingdom to bridge the gap between our kingdoms and stop the warring between us, but... I also had to agree to another wedding. Castiel will be joining you to be wed to Prince Dean when he comes of age. You are both bringing great honor to our kingdom and I will miss you dearly. Take care of Castiel little brother." Michael said and Gabriel straightened up and nodded knowing it was his duty to the kingdom to follow through with this, plus it had been his idea in the first place. A marriage would bind the kingdoms bringing peace between them and Gabriel had been the only son from their father's first marriage that hadn't already been married. Luckily angels were able to get pregnant despite their gender and therefore he was suitable to marry one of King John's sons and still provide an heir for their throne. Castiel was Gabriel's half brother but his mother had been a noble born and therefore he was still considered a high blood unlike their sister Anna whose mother had been a poor farm woman.

"Thank you. I'll go and pack my belongings. I'll miss you too Mikey." Gabriel said hugging Michael tightly despite the fact it wasn't proper etiquette causing Michael to laugh and hug him back.

"Write often. Life will be much less fun without you here Gabey-Bear." Michael admitted before giving the smaller angel a shove. "Go before I get Raphael to help you pack." He ordered and Gabriel chuckled at the thought of his OCD brother trying to help him of all angels pack.

"What do you mean I marrying him? Dad! He's a he and I'm not gay!" Dean shouted as his father told them the news of the upcoming marriages. Sam accepted the fact with silent disapproval but Dean had lost it, surprisingly, since it was often the other way around for them.

"They are different then us. Castiel is known throughout their kingdom as a kind and handsome angel, as well as one of their most skilled warriors. He is also versed in many languages and extremely smart. He will make a fine mate for you Dean and my word has already been given. You will be marrying him once he is of age this winter. Sam is marrying Prince Gabriel next month." John ordered his son and Dean balled his fists looking like he wanted to hit something before huffing and leaving instead. Sam watched his brother and flinched at the slamming of the doors behind him before sighing and looking at his father.

"What is this Prince Gabriel like?" Sam asked curious about the angel he would be spending the rest of his life with and John looked at his younger son tiredly.

"From what King Michael has told me, his youngest full brother is extremely knowledgeable in a great many subjects and languages and he is a very skilled fighter and general. He is also known for his love of humor and pranks. Please Sam try to be an example for your brother and accept Gabriel. It's harder on them coming to our homeland to live among strangers, many of which feel bitterly for them due to the wars, than it is for the two of you. Gabriel and Castiel will be arriving tonight and there will be a feast to honor and welcome them to our kingdom. I expect you and your brother will be on nothing less than your best behavior and will make them both feel accepted here." John said before leaving Sam to ponder about his future husband and brother-in-law alone while he made arrangements for them.

Gabriel was nervous but tried to keep himself under control. He was dressed in a white tunic with gold designs along the edges and a golden sun in the center and a pair of white pants to match. His hair had been slicked back so only a few unruly pieces fell onto his forehead. He looked over at where Castiel was sitting across from him looking completely calm as if their whole lives weren't about to change.

"How are you so calm about all this Cassy?" He asked and Castiel gave Gabriel a smile at the nickname. Gabriel and him had always been close and it was comforting they would have each other through everything.

"Our paths have been chosen Gabriel and there is nothing we can do to change them at this point. I will not waste my time worrying over something inevitable. Either Dean will like me... or he won't. We will still be married so, while things will be better if we get along, there is no use in me fretting. I know Samuel and you will get along as long as you try to contain your urge to mess with people. I have heard he is very kind and beloved among his people." Castiel told his older brother comfortingly and Gabriel gave him a semi smile.

"I'm not going to change who I am for someone I've never met. As you said either he will or won't like me. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm more nervous about having to have children. In our kingdom there were enough of us so we weren't all required to have children but here Sam and Dean are the only heirs and they are both going to become kings and need children of their own due to the joint rule King John was telling Michael about. I don't think I'll be a good parent." He admitted as the carriage pulled into the courtyard of the huge stone castle that was going to be their home. Castiel stood straightening his own tunic that looked exactly like Gabriel's except it had blue designs instead of gold.

"You will be a great parent when the time comes Gabriel, I promise. Let's go." He said and Gabriel took a deep breath following his brother out to the beginning of their new lives.

Sam and Dean watched the angels arrive from a window in an upstairs sitting room before Dean turned away pacing as he had been doing since he left the throne room.

"Give him a chance Dean. He's young and might be panicking just as much as you are, plus you know nothing about him. Maybe you two are soul mates. Remember how Adam and Kevin ended up being soul mates even though they hated each other at first? Now they are happily married and they even adopted a child. Castiel can have children just like a woman can and he does look pretty enough... though Gabriel beats him hands down. I forgot how beautiful angels are and Gabriel's wings suit him so nicely. At least we don't have to worry about them being ugly, if nothing else. Come on we need to go introduce ourselves." Sam said forcing Dean to follow him downstairs to meet their future partners.

Gabriel bit his lip as he saw the two princes come down the huge grand staircase recognizing them from descriptions he had gotten from Michael.

"Hello I'm Sam and this jerk is my older brother Dean. Please don't mind him he's really much nicer than he's currently acting. You both just caught him during one of his childish tantrums." Sam introduced and Gabriel and Castiel both bowed deeply in respect causing Sam and even Dean to blush a bit.

"I'm Gabriel and this is Castiel. It's an honor to meet you both." Gabriel said formally while Dean caught Castiel's eyes thinking he's never seen anything so blue before in his life before frowning and turning away as if uninterested causing Castiel to frown in turn feeling less hopeful than he had in the beginning. Sam however made no move to hide as he examined Gabriel causing the shorter angel to blush dark red especially when Sam smiled brightly at him.

"Your wings are beautiful and I like the way they match your eyes and hair." He complimented honestly while offering Gabriel his arm which the archangel accepted immediately. Dean left to his own room so Castiel followed after them remembering what he had told Gabriel. Their fates were set, no matter how much Castiel wanted to stare into Dean's emerald green eyes again.

"Thank you. I can't say I'm not impressed by you either seeing as I've always had a thing for taller men." Gabriel teased before looking at the ground remembering he wasn't supposed to speak out of turn but Sam's laugh eased his worry.

"I'll take you and Castiel to your rooms so you can get refreshed for tonight since my brother is being pig headed. I promise you Castiel he's just having trouble because he's never been with a man before and it's scaring him. Please forgive his behavior." Sam told them both and Gabriel relaxed thinking marrying the giant prince might not be so bad. Castiel smiled happy that his brother's future mate seemed so kind.

"Of course. I forget that your people often chose their mates based off sex. I do not mind and please do not burden yourself with me. I'm sure one of the guards here can escort me to my room so you and Gabriel can get to know one another. I'll see you tonight." Castiel said bowing again as one on the guards lead him away on Sam's order. Sam tuned back to Gabriel feeling slightly nervous now they were alone.

"So I've been told next to nothing about you and I'm sure you'd like to know a bit more about me..." Sam started as he lead Gabriel toward the gardens.

Castiel examined himself in the mirror in his room, wondering if perhaps Dean would feel better should he take a female form. Angel's were not limited to race and could shift between male or female at will but most identified as one sex or the other and Castiel had always felt more comfortable as a male but relationships often required compromise. Letting his form switch over to that of a female Castiel examined himself again. He was curvy with long black hair and delicate features. Using his grace to fix his outfit to fit his new form. He decided to find his brother and wait with him to be summoned to the feast.

Dean bit his lip feeling bad about the way he had treated Castiel. The angel didn't deserve to suffer just because he wasn't Dean's first choice and those eyes... Dean could probably stare into them for hours and not get tired of that color. He made up his mind and left in search of the angel only to find his brother making out with Gabriel in the gardens. "Hey! You two need to keep it in your pants, at least until your married, sheesh. Talk about PDA." He said causing both of them to jump about a foot apart and blush crimson. Sam glared.

"What do you want jerk?" He demanded angry about getting caught even though he and Gabriel were supposed to be married soon anyway.

"Where'd Cas go bitch? I wanna apologize to him for being an ass. It's not his fault he's a dude." Dean said causing Gabriel to cough and Dean's eyes to snap to him.

"What?" Dean asked while Gabriel averted his gaze to a nearby bush.

"Angels don't have a gender, we choose one ourselves, so technically it is his fault he's a guy but..." Gabriel trailed off as Castiel walked over biting her lip shyly.

"Hello Dean." She said and Dean spun around his jaw dropping at the angel's new look. She was beautiful, something straight from his dreams. Her black hair fell loosely to her waist and her eyes were framed by thick black lashes as she stared innocently at him. Her pale skin looked soft. The only thing that was still the same was the color of her eyes and the shimmering blue-black wings that folded carefully against her back.

"You're drooling Dean." Sam teased his brother scooting closer to Gabriel so he could wrap an arm around the angel.

"I thought you may prefer this form better after Samuel said that my preference of a male body was bothering you and I really wish for us to get along if we are going to live our lives out together." Castiel explained and Dean snapped out of the trance smiling softly at the angel.

"Go back to the way you were before Cas. I'd rather you be comfortable and I was being a snobbish ass. Though I have to admit, you make one hot chick." Dean told the angel and Castiel complied smiling at the nickname as he remembered Gabriel saying nicknames were a sign of affection, soon looking like himself again.

"Thank you Dean." He said kindly and Dean smiled.

"Come on or we're going to be late for the feast and our dad will throw a fit. We can talk, or in their case snog, more later." Dean teased causing Sam and Gabriel to blush again while Castiel nodded and they all went to the main hall to present their future partners to their people.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel fidgeted nervously as they were presented to the people of their new home at the feast. He could see the Castiel was worried as well. Many people here hated angels and there was no saying what might go wrong. It was obvious by the number of guards King John was planning a backlash.

"Now it is my honor to announce that my sons Prince Dean and Prince Samuel have agreed to wed to suitable young... mates." He announced his pause to search for words barely audible. Gabriel took a deep breath as he and Sam walked out after Dean and Cas and both couples stood on either side of John. The whole of the ballroom went silent as they stared at the two angels who stood with their wings folded but showing. It was extremely nerve wracking and Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand kindly while he wished John would talk again and break the awkward silence. John seemed to sense Gabriel's thoughts and cleared his throat and all of a sudden there was a roar of excitement everyone seeming torn on whether this was awful or wonderful.

"If I may..." John said loudly and it quieted a bit.

"This has already been decided and it will happen. Prince Gabriel is the fourth born son of King Chuck before he passed. He is ranked as an archangel among their people and will be a fitful husband to my son Prince Samuel. Prince Castiel was a general in their army and though not currently of wedding age will be marrying Prince Dean when he is. Thus they are both my kin and any attack against them is an attack against me." He announced before dismissing everyone to eat and Gabriel sighed feeling too sick to eat the food, instead pushing it around his plate.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Sam asked worried about the seeming peppy archangel. So far, from what he saw, Gabriel was a happy person and seeing the angel looking so morose made Sam upset. It didn't suit him the way his lopsided smile did.

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Gabriel said looking up briefly before returning to his food thinking. Angels were very versatile beings. They were made to adapt, being able to change their gender, appearance, and other physical traits to survive. But when it came to their personalities and emotions angels were pretty much set in stone from the day they are born. Gabriel had been told he had a smirk on his face since he was born and that the word troublemaker was imprinted on his soul. Castiel had always been the quiet calculating type. He was studious and proper while Gabriel was wild and carefree. Those traits were ingrained deeply in them but Gabriel was starting to realize that humans were nearly the exact opposite. Their moods and personalities changed like colors on a spectrum and unless he and Castiel could keep up they might end up lost.

"Please Gabriel. You're not smiling anymore and I like your smile. Tell me what's wrong." Sam said softly and Gabriel looked up at him and sighed.

"Cas and I are going to have to fit in with your people if we want to be accepted and I'm just scared of if we can." He admitted. Sam smiled glad Gabriel was being open with him.

"I'd rather you didn't. Gabriel you are something wonderful and I wouldn't have you change for anything. What you should do is show off how being an angel is a special thing bit doesn't stop you from being a person. Because we're both people and that's what we're trying to prove here." Sam explained softly causing a tiny smile to grace Gabriel's features.

"Thanks Sammy." Gabriel said before blushing at the nickname which made Sam laugh.

"Dean calls me that sometimes." Sam admitted and Gabriel's smile grew.

"It suits you." He said and they began to chat happily together as they ate Gabriel's eyes lighting up when dessert was brought out and he grabbed one of everything saying that angel food didn't include a lot of sweets and he loved them like crazy. On the other side of the table things were more tense with Dean and Cas neither one knowing how to approach the other.

"So, uh, you like the food?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded quietly poking at it with his fork.

"Food it not required for angels to survive so I don't really eat." Castiel replied looking at the plate.

"Oh, well really like pie." He admitted starting to smile thinking of getting a piece for Castiel so he could try it and maybe they could have something in common.

"It's okay." Castiel commented softly before Dean could offer and they lapped back into awkward silence until it was long enough and they were excused both going to their own rooms worried about what they were going to do.

Sam walked Gabriel back to his room both of them sharing stories and laughing happily until Gabriel absolutely had to get some sleep.

"I'm glad we get along so well. I was so scared I'd get someone like your brother. No offense." Gabriel said and Sam laughed.

"None taken. Yeah, I was worried you'd be a stick in the mud but I think this will work out well. Goodnight Gabriel." Sam said kissing Gabriel's cheek before turning.

"Goodnight Sammy." Gabriel replied before going in his room smiling and flopping on his bed looking forward to getting to know Sam even better.


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I do Gabriel? We are nothing alike and have nothing in common." Castiel muttered pacing Gabriel's room while his older brother was being fitted for his wedding clothes.

"Cassie, you're looking at this the wrong way. You have to let your differences be what you have in common. Sam hates sweets, loves to sit in the library and read, and doesn't really like to touch, but that doesn't mean we're a bad match. We meet in the middle. He and I cuddle in the library while he reads out loud to me, we go to the kitchens and I make him taste sweets while he makes me healthy foods he thinks I'd like, I drag him out to the markets an we act like children though he hates acting immature most of the time." He explained rolling his eyes and flinching when he was stabbed by a needle. Castiel sighed nodding.

"I... Don't know how to do that..." He admitted sadly. Gabriel had always been much better at connecting with people. Castiel had been trained from an early age to hide his emotions and to stay detached because anyone he knew could be killed in war or for power. Angels could be ruthless when it came to power. Their elder brother Lucifer was a prime example of that when he tried to kill their father to take the throne and soon was cast to the outlands by Michael who assumed the throne instead.

"Look, next time you see Dean offer to walk with him in town. If he starts talking about something and looks happy then don't shut him down. Sam told me he loves pie, enjoys playing with the village children, and he's into building things. Maybe you should look into those things." Gabriel offered and Castiel nodded getting a bit more upset that Gabriel knew more about Dean already then him.

"Thank you, I'm going to go. I'll see you for dinner." Cas excused himself and left walking the halls and deciding to explore the palace a bit. He was surprised when he stumbled onto King John talking with his eldest brother and backed away planning to leave but his curiosity got the better of him.

"... So Dean will be the sole heir then? Are you sure that is wise? Many of your people love prince Samuel and to hear of this may start more riots. I know that Lucifer was hated by most but those who hated me were willing to stand by him if it meant my fall. It may go as far as civil war... perhaps you should rethink your plan. Gabriel is healthy and his sudden death would seem suspicious as well." Michael muttered seeming concerned while Castiel's heart raced. They were planning to kill Sam and Gabriel? But why? And why wait for them to be wed? No, he must have misheard. Michael loved Gabriel... Castiel was broken by his thoughts as he was pulled from his place by the door into an empty room his eyes wide as Raphael held a blade to his throat before recognizing him and lowering it.

"You heard them too? Listen Castiel, and listen well. You mustn't speak a word of this to anyone. Michael and King John are working with Lucifer. They want to split the land in thirds. You know how close Michael and Lucifer were and Gabriel is more of a nuisance then he might think. You and Dean will rule after John, but they think that splitting John's land between Dean and Sam will lead to more divisions and ruin the line. Lucifer can't conceive either so they're planning on sending Gabriel and Sam's first child to him and saying Gabriel died in childbirth causing Sam to take his life. You know I hold no power and have pledged my life to nothing more than to protect what father has given to us so my word is true. Please... Gabriel trusts you, get him to leave, he and Sam can run before the wedding, get to safety." He said his brown eyes seeming darker than usual and his face filled with more emotion than Cas had ever seen of him.

"You hate me Raphael, I'm nothing but a half blood to you." He countered not sure if he could trust his brother. Raphael sighed looking around before looking at Cas again.

"You're right. You are proof that our father had no faith to our mother and I often wish you were never born... Gabriel, however, is my younger brother and the only one of our brothers who ever saw me as more than just a tool. I want him safe and he'd hate me should I get you hurt. Please, at very least tell him to find me." He said giving Castiel one last long look before turning as Michael and John walked in.

"Raphael, we need to head home, The wedding has been moved forward so we'll be coming back this weekend to see Gabriel and Sam wed. You look stressed Cassie, are you alright?" Michael asked and Castiel forced himself to nod. "It's Castiel, brother, and I'm fine, just nervous is all. Raphael was saying Dean deserved better then me and I can't help believe he might be right." He said seeing Raphael seem to relax at his lie.

"Of course not! I wouldn't have chosen you to rule with Dean if I didn't think you were a good match Castiel. I apologize for calling you something you dislike. If you don't mind though, we need to speak in private." He said a bit sternly and Castiel bowed before hurrying out his mind in knots at all the information. He was in such a hurry to get back to Gabriel he didn't even see Dean until he ran into him.

"Woah there Cas, you late for something? Hey are you okay, you look a little shaken up. Please don't tell me you walked in on our brothers doing something they shouldn't. I swear they're going to end up making heir before they're even married with as much as I see them kissing all the time." Dean said chuckling a bit but seriously thinking Cas looked awful.

"Your father and Michael are going to steal Sam and Gabriel's first born and give him to Lucifer before killing them and lying about their deaths!" He said in one long rush. Dean looked at him before starting to laugh.

"What? Cas that's the craziest thing I heard. My father would never hurt Sam." He said and Castiel glared at him taking personal offense to him not believing him.

"I heard them talking and one of my other brothers confirmed it. If you want to laugh then fine but I'm not letting them get hurt." He growled his eyes shining with grace for a moment before he took off running to find Gabriel or Sam leaving a shocked Dean behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas hurried to Gabriel's room right as the servants left hugging his brother tightly and starting to cry. Gabriel frowned rubbing his back and trying to sooth him confused on what could have happened in the short amount of time Cas was gone. "Shh, Cassie, shh. I'm here I got you. It's alright." He cooed while Cas struggled to speak.

"They... Michael... John.. Baby... Don't die Gabriel, you're all I have left! Dean hates me and I don't fit in here and I don't want to loose you. Please!" He sobbed and Gabriel sighed laying him on his bed and closing the door before returning and cuddling with him once he was sure no one would see. "You need to calm down. I'm alive. Perfectly fine. Now once you're calm you can tell me what has you in a panic." He said softly continuing to comfort his little brother.

Dean went straight to his father upset that he seemed to have upset Cas and not wanting to base anything off of rumors. Pushing open the doors to the conference room he pushed past Michael and leveled his father with a stern look. "Would you like to tell me why Castiel is in a panic claiming you and King Michael are going to kill Sam and Gabriel and give their first born to that good for nothing traitor Lucifer?" He growled lowly.

John looked at Michael and the angel bowed respectfully before glaring at Raphael who seemed scared as Michael ushered him out of the room. "I might as well set things straight now before things get out of hand. Lucifer is planning to attack our kingdom in order to capture Gabriel and your brother. I never told you but Samuel... He's not fully human. His blood was tainted by the demon that killed your mother. He has abilities that will come to light once he and Gabriel have been bonded. In order to insure both Gabriel's and your brother's safety Michael and I are arranging to have their deaths faked and then sent away after their marriage. They will not return until it is safe or your brother masters his abilities. I promise Michael and I are not planning to harm anyone in either of our families like you think." He explained and Dean sighed rubbing his face.

"Castiel's panicking. He's fearful for Gabriel's life and I think he needs to be told the truth. I'll take care of it. I'm sorry for barging in like I did but you didn't see Cas." He said worriedly and John nodded giving a smile hearing Dean's nickname for the angel he was set to marry.

"Go then and set things right. Just try not to doubt me so much. You and Sam are my life and despite not always being there for you I'd never hurt either of you." John swore and Dean nodded before leaving to track down Cas.

Castiel finally got a hold of himself and told Gabriel everything only to have the archangel sigh and tell him what was really going to happen. "It's for our own safety. Raphael's probably getting chewed out by Michael now and if he isn't then I'll beat him later. Don't worry, Sam doesn't know about any of this yet and isn't supposed to know until after we leave for our 'honeymoon'. You should go find Dean and tell him before he freaks out." He said and Cas nodded feeling he probably owed Dean an apology as well for losing his temper with him.

They ran into each other in the halls and both started talking at the same time before they both blushed and quieted. "Uh, listen Dean, I want to apologize for how I acted and how I have been acting. I don't mean to seem... Unapproachable, however I was raised as a warrior and we are trained not to get attached to anyone. I want this to work between us, and I'm willing to do anyth-" Castiel started only to get cut off when Dean pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him with abandon. When he finally pulled away to look at Cas his hair was messed up, his wings were shaking, and his lips were much more red.

"I want you Castiel. You scared the crap out of me but I talked with my father and he explained the situation. Still... seeing you all pissed off was extremely sexy." He murmured while placing soft kisses on Castiel's neck and the angel trembled under his touch, never having done anything of the sort with anyone yet but feeling Dean against him, Dean's lips on his, and feeling his own pants become uncomfortable Castiel just needed to hear Dean ask the question and he'd give himself without a doubt. "My room is just around the corner do you... Are you okay with..." Castiel didn't even let Dean finish before dragging him along to the room and locking the door behind him.

"Dean... I've never, uh, been with anyone before..." Castiel admitted but Dean smiled and ran his hands down his sides trying to comfort him.

"I'll lead you. Just trust me." Dean told him and lead him to the bed. Gabriel and Sam had somehow ended up in a similar position in Gabriel's room kissing and biting in between laughing at the sheer happiness they felt together. Both couples were late for breakfast the next morning but Cas and Dean seemed to have gotten past their problems smiling and talking with each other just as much as Gabriel and Sam were across from them.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was beyond nervous and not even Cas had been able to get him to stop pacing an biting on his nails. "Gabriel, for the last time, what about this has you looking like a mad man. It's just your wedding." Castiel muttered and Gabriel nearly growled. Just his wedding, just the most important day of his life, just the day he pledged his heart and soul to Sam for the rest of forever and officially became a prince of their kingdom.

"Something is gonna go wrong! Someone is gonna be late, or I'm gonna puke, or pass out, or both. Cassy I don't know if I can do this. You do it instead. I can make you look like me and you marry Sam." He said obviously panicking and Castiel had to fight not to laugh as his elder brother clutched at his shoulders.

"You will be fine. Sam will know it's me in an instant and he'd be hurt. You don't want that do you? Think of it this way... Today, yes, you will be announcing your love and commitment to Sam in front of the kingdom and be crowned as mate to one of the heirs to the throne, but tomorrow you and Sam will be leaving to be all by yourselves until this whole mess is over and you'll get to tell Sam all about my little niece or nephew." Castiel said knowing how happy Gabriel was to find out he was carrying Sam's child. Compared to a few weeks ago when he was scared senseless over being a parent now he seemed completely ecstatic by it.

"Yeah, you're right. What would I do without you Cassy? I bet our little princess will love you once you get to meet." He said putting a hand over his stomach which was still completely flat under his pure white tunic except for the normal bit of roundness that came with eating too many sweets. Gabriel's hair had been styled and he was dressed in all white just as Sam would be but instead of having a golden cape as they had decided for Sam, Gabriel just had his wings out on display. They had also agreed to do an angelic ceremony rather than a normal wedding so Gabriel really shouldn't have been so nervous.

"Hey Gabe, Cas we got to go, I'll tell you one thing, He's doing better then Sam. The servants keep joking about having to call timber should he faint from how nervous he is." Dean chuckled walking in and instantly taking Castiel's hand in his own. They had grown closer in the past few days since the mix up and the little touches like that seemed to be the most comfortable for them though they had been much closer the past few nights sharing Dean's room and Castiel blushed sure the servants were gossiping about him being just as pregnant as his brother though Castiel wasn't carrying Dean's child... yet.

Dean lead Castiel out and they, unfortunately, had to split up, Castiel sitting to the right of Michael and Dean sitting to the left of John while two thrones in the center remained empty for their brothers to claim once they were married. Angelic Ceremonies were simple. Each would read their vows to the other out loud and clasp their hands together. After that a blood relative of each would come forward and take a piece of silk and tie it around their hands showing the binding of their souls. Once their hand were securely bound they would each take a pair of scissors and make one cut in the silk tied by the other's relative. Lastly they would unwrap their hands and kiss while the pieces of silk would then be made into trinkets they would keep with them at all times signifying their union rather than rings. It was quick and easy, but neither of them were allowed to speak a word beside their vows the entire ceremony or after until morning. If the silence was broken by either of them then the entire thing would be void. Castiel rolled his eyes as he sat thinking that honestly it was just a way of proving devotion and wondering if he should make a bet about how long their brothers would make it without speaking but then realized it was too late as he saw Sam walk out the golden cape trailing behind him and his hair looking like it must have taken all morning since it was perfectly styled as well as Gabriel's.

Gabriel felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he was walked down the aisle by Michael everyone present standing until he and Sam were standing at the alter with Michael and John standing next to them. He looked at Sam and all the worry melted away along with the rest of the world as Sam spoke the last words he would speak all that evening.

"Gabriel, the fourth born son to King Chuck and his first wife, Queen Freya, Archangel and keeper of justice for your people. You have done something for me I can never repay even with my life though I am gladly giving that to you today along with everything else. You have brought me joy I never knew and let me out of the cage of grief and sorrow I had trapped myself in after learning my mother gave her life for mine. I have never laughed so hard, or smiled so wide. You have made me into a person I can love and so for that I thank you. I vow to you on my heart and soul that no matter what hardships we might face, no matter rich or poor, sick or well, in good times or bad, that we will be together and will overcome. I vow to you on my heart and soul to love you with all that I am and to remain faithful to you or let my life be cast away. I vow on my heart and soul to protect you and any children we might have with my very life if necessary and to never place anything above any of you even the kingdom on which we stand. I lay my fortunes at your feet and leave my heart in your hands. With these word I bind my soul to yours as your mate and husband from this day forward, now and forever." Sam spoke putting out his hand and Gabriel grasped it with tears in his eyes touched by Sam's speech.

"Samuel James Winchester, second born son of King John and his wife Mary and one of the heirs to the throne I love you beyond imagine. Before you I felt my life was complete in isolation having no need for a mate in my own kingdom but you opened my eyes to my own loneliness my completely erasing it from my life. Before you I was unknowingly looking for something that I never even knew was missing but now I feel whole. To you I vow on my heart and soul that no matter what obstacles we may face we'll take them on together. Rich or poor, sick or well, in good times or bad, we will overcome. I vow on my heart and soul to be faithful and never take you for granted. I will love you will all that I am and love with abandon all the children we will have together no matter what. I vow on my heart and soul that nothing will come above you or our family not even the kingdom on which we stand and that I will give my very life if necessary to defend our family as well. I lay my fortunes at your feet and leave my heart in your hands. With these word I bind soul to yours as your mate and husband from this day forward, now and forever." Gabriel said through his tears unable to stop them but feeling comforted by the fact Sam was crying too despite the huge goofy smile on his face.

Michael and John bound their hands together and Gabriel and Sam never broke their gaze as they each took a turn cutting the ribbons and taking the physical reminder of their vows and marriage with them as they kissed deeply neither one seeming to remember anything but the other for the longest time and when they finally broke apart and sat in their thrones hands still locked together despite not having to have them that way anymore, the crowd cheered jubilantly at their new prince.

"Way to go Sammy! I'm happy for you both. Promise to write from your honeymoon and don't have too much fun." Dean said to his brother semi testing him to see if he would speak back but he just smiled and nodded before looking back at Gabriel not seeming able to really keep his eyes off him. It was bit too sappy for Dean who laughed and excused himself quickly being followed by Castiel.

Sam and Gabriel accepted congratulations and gifts together neither one breaking their silence or even coming close despite Gabriel's normally gabby attitude. It was more than just devotion, it was feeling the bond between them and letting them get used to the new connection between them. Sam wouldn't have wanted to speak even if they didn't need to stay silent since now he could just think something and Gabriel seemed able to understand him completely and visa-versa. Soon they left and even watching his home fade off into the distance couldn't lessen Sam's current bliss, though he had no idea that seeing the castle he grew up in melt into the setting sun at that moment may be the last he saw of it for many years.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled as he woke up with Castiel by his side and pulled the red silk sheets higher over both of them before noticing that Cas was staring at the ceiling a frown seeming cemented on his face. "Cas, what's wrong?" He asked tracing the wrinkles that formed from Castiel's frown gently with one of his fingers while he moved to rest his head against Castiel's bare chest and rub his legs against his lovers hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Huh, oh, nothing. I just was thinking... Most angels get pregnant very easily Dean." He told him his expression softening but not by much.

Dean hummed and kissed Castiel's chest trailing kisses up to his neck before meeting his eyes with a smile letting his chin rest there. "So I've heard, why would that upset you though? Are you thinking of Sam and Gabriel? Because Gabriel promised to send word once their child is born. I know it's hard pretending they didn't make it but it's for their safety. We'll see them and their child again." He promised remembering his father announcing that Sam and Gabriel had been attacked and killed by bandits on the way to their honeymoon. even going as far as to have ordered his men to fake the scene and bring back the charred remains of a carriage and some bodies he had chosen for that purpose.

Castiel sighed wrapping an arm around Dean and shaking his head. "No, that's not it. I miss Gabriel but that's not what's upsetting me now. Dean... how many nights have we been together like this? At least for a month and... I'm still not pregnant. That's not right, not for an angel." He muttered looking away feeling ashamed while Dean froze thinking about it. They had been rather active most nights and Gabriel had gotten pregnant from his and Sam's first time.

"You're saying... You don't think you can get pregnant?" He asked worriedly and sat up pulling Castiel up with him and turning him so he could see his face. "Cas this is important. If word gets out about something like that then they'd try to have me marry someone else. They'd send you back to Michael or worst. Currently everyone thinks I'm going to be sole heir. If it's found out that we can't produce a child together then... I love you Cas. I don't want anyone else ruling by my side. Just you. Maybe... There are servant girls that want me. Maybe we can do that? But that won't work, the child wouldn't look a thing like you and wouldn't be angelic..." He muttered trying to figure out a way they could get a child without it being obvious it didn't belong to the two of them.

Castiel started to cry and Dean felt his heart break feeling like an ass. Castiel had been so excited to have their little baby and Dean had just gone off trying to think of replacing that in order to keep him. "Shh. It's okay. I got you. Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean I want anyone else's child just that I don't want them to take you." He muttered putting the other thoughts aside to comfort his lover gently pulling Cas into his arms and letting his head rest against his angel's hair.

"I-I'm sorry Dean. I just... I could imagine them. Our little fledglings... We'd have a little boy with wavy dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. He'd have your freckles and smile... Or a girl with my hair and your beautiful green eyes... I don't want to loose them." He cried and Dean couldn't stop a few tears from running down his own face.

"You won't. I swear to you Cas. We'll have our little angels. I'll get one of the healers, Ellen, she helped raise Sam and I. I'll ask her to look at you. She won't tell a soul. Maybe we can fix whatever is keeping you from conceiving." Dean told him quietly while kissing away Castiel's tears. He never wanted to see Cas so unhappy again.

Once they were dressed he sent for Ellen who came in looking around Dean's room and taking in the change from the normally chaotic mess to a semi organized living space. The clothes that were normally everywhere were piled in a basket, his trinkets had been carefully arranged on a shelf, his dressers were clear of dishes and his desk that sat in the corner across from the huge canopy bed was nicely organized compared the normal papers and quills everywhere. "Prince Castiel is good for you. He has this room looking halfway decent and you looking like a man rather than a boy." She said putting her hands on her hips. "What can I do for you?" She asked thinking maybe they wanted her to check if Castiel was pregnant the same as she had done with Gabriel.

Dean sighed and held Castiel's hand both sitting at the end of the bed which Castiel had insisted on making. "We were wondering... Well worrying actually about why Castiel hasn't conceived yet. Angels are supposed to get pregnant much more easily then humans and everything works faster right? But despite the nights we've spent together, he still hasn't... But we didn't need rumors getting out either, so you understand." Dean told her and her expression softened realizing what was wrong.

"It's fine Dean. I won't say anything. Let me see. Castiel, right? Lay back on the bed." She told them and Castiel did as he was asked while Dean moved further up sitting beside where Cas was laying down so he could continue to hold his hand not wanting to let go until they knew what was going on.

Ellen checked him over pressing and hand against his stomach in different places and then to his abdomen before nodding. "He's unable to conceive a child." She confirmed and Castiel clutched Dean's hand tighter just barely keeping his expression neutral thanks to years of practice. Ellen shook her head. "But... I know someone who can help. I'll tell John that Castiel is sick and I want you both to visit my daughter Jo in the city since she had the cure. While you are out I'll have her send for an old friend, his name's Bobby. He used to be a friend of your father's but he was banished years ago as a trader for helping an angel during the war. He can help you both." She said and Dean got up and hugged her tightly crying again but this time from relief that he wouldn't have to loose Castiel.

The small group of servants and guards that had accompanied Gabriel and Sam slowed their procession as they approached the smaller castle where Sam and Gabriel would be living. It was old and surrounded by forest so it didn't look the prettiest but Gabriel hadn't chosen it for looks. Being built long before the current castle it was extremely well fortified with thick walls and many secret passages as well as being secluded and to those who didn't know about it, hard to find. There was a small river running to the east as well as a small farming village which provided food and water. Word had been sent ahead so the people in the village knew to keep their arrival secret on pain of death but they were also being given a tax reprieve for their troubles... On Gabriel's order, rather than John's so to promote Gabriel as kind and someone they didn't need to fear.

Gabriel sighed moving from looking out the window of the white and gold carriage to resting his head on the wall and putting a hand on his stomach thinking of the child he was carrying and if it was a good place to raise the little fledgling.

"Are you feeling motion sick? We can stop." Sam said having been watching Gabriel who immediately smiled having forgotten Sam didn't know. He switched from the seat across from Sam to sit next to him and took his hand placing it on his stomach. "No Sammy, I was just thinking of how happy I'll be once I get to meet our little lord or lady." He said smiling as Sam's eyes widened and he stared at Gabriel his mouth opening and closing until it broke into a huge smile and next thing Gabriel knew Sam had pushed him down and was peppering his face with kisses while he laughed squirming in his husband's hold.

"We're having a baby? You're pregnant? How long have you known?" He asked finally releasing Gabriel to sit upright again but refusing to move any further away. He was beyond ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get back home and tell Dean and he wouldn't let Gabriel lift a finger. He'd pamper his angel himself and let the servants take a break.

Gabriel had to look away for a moment seeing the look in Sam's eyes and knowing as soon as they arrived at the castle he'd have to tell him the truth. Still let him be happy for now... He thought and kissed Sam smiling just as widely. "Since before the wedding. Cas knows, as does Dean. Sorry to ruin your fun but they were both there when Ellen told me. I'm two weeks pregnant which means it was probably from our first time. Angel pregnancies only take six months rather than nine though so Ellen estimated I'll be due sometime in the fall." He told him and Sam nodded.

"Then you won't be lifting a finger until then." Sam said as if it was an order and Gabriel just shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Is that an order my prince? Or just a suggestion? Because I'd really like to see you try to keep me in bed for a full six months and see if you can actually do it." Gabriel said raising an eyebrow. Sam however gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, I can keep you in bed for six months easy... but it'll be a very long honeymoon." Sam teased kissing Gabriel and the archangel had to laugh thinking he was probably right about that. He'd stay in bed forever if it meant getting to be with Sam and they could just have the servants bring the food to their chambers

"Shut up! The servants will end up thinking I'm your concubine rather than your husband if we act like that." He muttered blushing a little and Sam growled lowly pulling Gabriel into his lap so he was straddling his hips.

"No one would dare speak of you like that or I'd have them mucking the stables or begging for copper the rest of their lives, if not hung or beheaded. You are my husband, my equal, and will be my queen when the time comes. I love you and you will never be just a sex toy for me Gabriel. Never." He swore and Gabriel smiled knowing Sam was acting that way because of what he told him of his past. Gabriel hadn't even meant it like that but it warmed his heart to see how much Sam cared.

"I don't doubt that Sam. I didn't mean it that way. I know you will never treat me like they did. Don't worry." He said softly as the carriage finally stopped and they got out taking in the look of the place up close through Gabriel's mind was on what he had told Sam at that point.

It was after their first night together, while they both lay in Sam's bed Gabriel cuddled to his side and tracing patterns on his chest. He started to cry and Sam had flipped out afraid he had done something wrong until Gabriel had calmed enough to tell him about what had happened to him.

When he was twelve he had been sent with his brothers to take care of some problems they were having with the elven kingdom that ruled over the desert west of theirs. While Michael and Lucifer were busy arguing over what to do and Raphael was trying to talk sense into both of them Gabriel had been kidnapped and taken to the sand filled kingdom filled with towers and red clay buildings everywhere. Since he was simply a prisoner there and had no say until they got what they wanted he was put up for sell on their black market. He was terrified and hurt that his brothers hadn't come after him immediately after they noticed he was missing but then again what was one brother out of all of them? He had been sold to the owner of a brothel and made to do what he had to do in order to earn his keep or they would have killed him. It had taken his brothers and father about a year to work out a deal to get him back and they didn't even ask what had happened. The only one that had ever asked was Castiel and Gabriel hadn't lied, and on Castiel's urging had forgiven the rest of their family for letting him suffer for so long. Castiel was the only one that ever seemed to truly care for him despite only being half brothers, but Michael and Raphael were still his family. Sam had held him that night and repeatedly promised that this was different and he'd never treat Gabriel like that until Gabriel had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Gabriel... Come on. I'm sure you're hungry. It's been nearly a full day since we ate last and I can't have you withering away on me. Especially with you carrying the future ruler of this land." Sam said breaking Gabriel from his thoughts and his blank stare at the castle.

"Huh, uh, yeah, starving actually. Then we need to talk about some things." Gabriel replied as Sam lead him into their new home and toward the kitchen where thankfully some servants had been sent ahead for them and were already cooking dinner. He knew he had to tell Sam about everything now or it would just stress him and come back to bite him later.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel tossed and turned in his sleep his face twisted with worry and fear until he suddenly bolted up in bed screaming. Sam jumped up and had a dagger in his hand in seconds looking around the room before looking at his crying mate and sighing. He put the dagger on the small bedside table and crawled back onto the bed pulling Gabriel into his arms and kissing his hair before rocking him slowly. "Gabe... Shh, it was just a dream. Just a dream. Calm down." He whispered and waved the guards that suddenly threw open the large double doors to their bedroom away waiting until they left to lay Gabriel back down and brush a hand against his cheek. "Was it that dream again?" He asked worriedly.

Gabriel had been having nightmares since they had arrived and Sam was starting to think they weren't something to just brush off. Neither of them were getting sleep and Gabriel was looking paler and paler every day.

"Tell me what happened Gabriel... So I can help you through it." Sam told him softly once Gabriel seemed in more control of himself.

"You and I were walking in the forest smiling and happy. There was... A little girl, our daughter I think, with us running ahead and collecting flowers. She wanted to make a flower crown. You tried to give her a red flower... But she didn't like it. She wanted blue flowers. Then out of no where this cliff opened up in front of us. She nearly fell in but I caught her. When I turned to you there was a woman in a cloak. All I could see of her face were these ruby red eyes... She pushed us off the cliff. I managed to grab a root or rock or something and hold on and I grabbed our daughter's hand... But she kept slipping. I couldn't... I called for you and I screamed for you but she fell... I couldn't save her." Gabriel told him trying to stop the tears streaming down his face while Sam bit his lip.

It was the same dream every night with tiny changes. "Her eyes were red this time? Last time you said all you could see was a ruby on her ring. Why is the flower I try to give her so important in the dream? You always point that out." He asked laying back down and wrapping his arms around Gabriel pulling him flush against him and resting them on his mates stomach which was starting to get more round as their child grew.

"Maybe because... It's the same color as the woman's eyes, or ring, or necklace. That same red color. Like your offering her something innocent but it's really an evil witch and you don't know it... It's just a dream. It's probably just a mix of being pregnant and being somewhere new and unfamiliar. It's so... Quiet here. Just the trees and the wind... Plus it's hot. I've never liked the summer. I was born in the winter outside in the cold... It's what killed my mother. She was weak from having me and got sick. Bless her she survived another four years but she was stuck in bed the whole time pale and tired. She was a wonderful mother though. She'd read to me every night then have one of the guards carry me to my room once I fell asleep... I'm sorry." Gabriel told him before remembering Sam didn't have any memories of his mother at all.

Sam shook his head and kissed Gabriel softly. "No, I like hearing your memories, good or bad. They are what made you into the man I love. Caring, kind, loving, but still strong enough to stand up to a pack of wolves to protect Castiel like you did when he was lost in the woods that one time, or to kill if it has to be done. I only wish that the memories we make with our child could be at my home rather than out here in the woods." He said glad to get off the subject of Gabriel's nightmares. He sighed thinking to how upset he was when a Gabriel told him the news that they wouldn't be returning until he was able to master the abilities he would get. It was the first actual argument he had gotten into with Gabriel.

Gabriel had waited until they had both finished eating the stew that had been prepared for them before sighing and starting to explain. Sam had gotten angrier and angrier as Gabriel spoke and by the time he finished he had exploded yelling at Gabriel for not telling him sooner, cursing his father for not letting him help with things. He had flipped his chair over in how fast he had stood and the anger had lasted all of three minutes until he noticed that Gabriel had started to cry. The angel ran out of the room and Sam had frozen looking around at the servants that were watching and instantly went back to their duties without a word. He had turned and gone after Gabriel finding him curled up and crying in a corner of the empty room across from the one they were taking. He knelt down and hugged him apologizing and telling him it wasn't his fault. He had sworn to himself not to ever do that to Gabriel again. It wasn't kingly, and it wasn't right of a husband to treat his wife and the mother of his child that way.

Gabriel brought Sam out of his memories by kissing him softly Having guessed where his thoughts had gone. "I told you it was fine. You were hurt and scared and I was the messenger. Everyone loses their temper sometimes. I was surprised you didn't slap me." He admitted and Sam shook his head.

"Never. I would never lay a hand on you Gabriel. You may irritate me, you may annoy me, you may make me yell to the gods above, but you will never do anything that will make me harm you. I love you too much and no man should do that to his wife. If it ever gets to the point where I am that angry with you, I'd simply tell you and leave until I'm calm enough to talk civilly with you." He swore.

Gabriel nodded and sighed. "I love you Sam. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband. Not many get to be as lucky as me to get a man like you." He said relaxing back into Sam's arms and looking across the room at the huge window that they had left open to let the cool night air into the room while they were still able to. The summers in this part of the kingdom were humid and sticky which, in Gabriel's mind, were the worst type. He focused on the ruffling of the long blue curtains that were tied to the side of the window and to the distant sound of the river. If he listened hard enough he thought he could hear the sound of the wind rustling through the trees as well.

He was surprised when Sam shook him awake. "Come on. As much as I'd love to let you catch up on more sleep, we have visitors." He told Gabriel who rubbed his eyes and looked at the window that was now closed and covered by the thick curtains, most likely by Sam's doing so the light wouldn't wake him.

Gabriel got up and dressed quickly before meeting Sam at the head of the stairs and feeling a smile break out across his face at the sight of Castiel and Dean standing at the bottom. He hurried down as fast as he could surprisingly not tripping down the wide staircase and pulled Cas into a tight hug. "Cassie! You're here! Why are you here? I'm glad and all but..." Gabriel asked confused while Castiel smiled widely.

Castiel took Dean's hand as Sam joined them. "We have news we wanted to share in person. I'm pregnant." He said the brightest smile Gabriel had ever seen on his brother lighting up his face.

"So it worked then? The cure you got from Bobby? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Oh I bet it'll be a boy. You and Dean will get your future King right off the bat. Sam and I have been bickering back and forth. I think we're having a girl, he thinks I'm carrying his son, but I'd love them all the same." He said excitedly pulling Cas back up the stairs with him to show him the nursery he and Sam had been working on.

Sam smiled at his brother. "Congratulations Dean. Thank you for coming. I know it's not for long but Gabriel's been looking so down lately and the nightmares haven't helped. There's just not much he can do here that's social. I think it'll be better once our little one arrives and he gets to coddle over them all day. How are you?" He asked leading Dean after their mates at a more relaxed pace.

Dean chuckled. "Well we sent you word about Cas and going to see Jo right? After we got there and met with Bobby things really started looking up. Bobby was a great guy and I swore once we took over, I'd allow him back as chief royal advisor. He used to own a library and luckily one of the books he got out with was of remedies for this sort of thing. We think Cas conceived the night we got back to the castle and he's been glowing ever since. He was even happier when we got your message asking us to visit. Dad is claiming that we're inviting nobles to our wedding but truthfully he got us week to visit with you. Cas is so mad he thinks we won't get to see your little babe once they're born but we'll just make up another excuse to visit then too. I can't believe my little brother is going to be a father before I can even be married!" He laughed elbowing Sam playfully while looking around the nursery.

It was small but the walls had been painted to mimic a forest meadow at night and was painted so well Dean was almost certain he could see the fireflies flitting among the flowers or the wind in the dark trees. Then the ceiling had been made to look like the night sky with stars twinkling and the moon glowing in the corner. Dean was a little more than impressed just by that not to mention the obviously hand made furniture. There was what looked to be the trunk of a huge tree in the corner of the room stretching from floor to ceiling but it had been hollowed out in the center and filled with blankets and pillows to be a crib. Dean shook his head at how much effort Gabriel must have put into it already.

"I tried to tell him it was too much but then he gave me this look and I couldn't tell him no. Still, no child will have a room like it and it is fit for either gender." Sam said running his hand over some of the furs Gabriel had chosen from the market in the village nearby. They were soft as could be and Gabriel was still planning to make blankets out of them for their baby.

Cas sighed knowing Gabriel was putting forth more effort then necessary, remembering his brother's words in the beginning about being afraid of being a parent. "This is wonderful Gabriel. I'm sure she'll love it, but don't press yourself too hard. You don't have to worry. With as much love as you have for her already there's no way she won't adore you as well. I can only hope to be as good of a mother as you." He encouraged as Gabriel told him about wanting to make the blankets.

"Thanks Cassie. I know you'll be a great mother. These nightmares just have me on edge though. Making stuff like this for her helps. Sam has a project of his own he's been working on in between practicing his powers and taking care of me. I feel bad that he's working so hard. When this mess is over I hope to give him a real honeymoon." He told his brother and they both jumped when Sam and Dean wrapped their arms around them simultaneously.

"I look forward to it... But for now it's lunch time. How about we head to the kitchens and see what they have prepared? Then I'm sure our brothers would like to rest, it's been a long journey for them. You should rest as well. Your eyes are too dark and you don't seem to get the nightmares when you sleep during the day." He muttered into Gabriel's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

The months went by slowly for Sam having to fix up the castle from years of disrepair, constantly hunt for their food, not to mention the more pregnant Gabriel got the more clingy he became. With his stomach full and round Gabriel had to have at least one hand on Sam at any given time which wouldn't have bothered Sam if he wasn't doing things that could end up with Gabriel hurt.

Like currently Gabriel was fluttering behind Sam nervously having been ordered not to enter the room where at least twenty servants were working with Sam to repair a wall that looked like it would cave in any moment the stones loose and jagged. It needed to be fixed before their child was born but Sam could see Gabriel pacing long golden wings tailing behind him sliding against the floor like a golden cloak. He sighed and walked over dropping a kiss to his lover's forehead to hopefully sooth away the constant worry that was there.

"Gabriel, you need to relax. I'm not going to go any closer then I have been, I'll be fine. You however are going to worry yourself to death." He muttered already seeing the argument forming in Gabriel's light golden eyes. "No, don't start. I know I don't have to help but I want to. A good prince should help his people with the tasks he assigns rather then let them take all the risk alone. We need this wall rebuilt before the baby comes so we don't have to worry about them getting hurt. Why don't you help in the kitchens or better yet get some sleep. You look tired." He said tracing one of the dark looking bruises that had formed under his lover's eyes from lack of sleep with his thumb. He was no longer having the nightmares he had before but now the baby was moving and while Sam loved to lay with Gabriel and revel over the life that he could finally truly connect to, their baby seemed to be a night owl adding to Gabriel's already high level of stress,

"But Sammy... I can't sleep without you. She only calms for her daddy. Plus I can't relax when all I can picture is you getting squashed under a big rock like a bug." Gabriel fretted hugging him as best he could with his belly in the way using his wings to wrap around what his arms couldn't as if cocooning Sam in the silky feathers would keep him from going back to working. A servant stepped in.

"If it pleases with your majesties... We can finish this without help. The wall is nearly dismantled and the supplies to build the new wall have yet to arrive. We'll have to wait for the supply carriage before we can resume work." He notified them wiping his hands on his blue and gold robes. All servants wore outfits in those colors now since Sam and Gabriel had decided for those to be their colors. They were still fighting on what their symbol should be. Sam liked the idea of a single golden feather but Gabriel had been bouncing out things from a charging moose to a unicorn... Thus they were keeping things blank for now.

"Thank you." Gabriel told him earnestly and dragged Sam off toward their bedroom without another word. Sam laughed at the smile on the servant's face. Most of them had come to adore Gabriel as much as they respected Sam. They'd go out of their way to make Gabriel gifts or anything really to get him to smile for them. There were a few servants that seemed jealous of Gabriel, one in particular that Sam had seen, but other then that everyone seemed to be happy whenever their future Queen was happy.

Sam laughed and laid down cuddling with Gabriel and rubbing his belly soothingly. "I can't wait to meet them. I bet it'll be a strong little boy with your hair and my eyes. He'll be a good King one day, kind but firm, respected and loved by all the people in the realms." He told Gabriel but he rolled his eyes.

"First off, As much as I wish that were true, he will be hated as much as loved. He'll be the one that combines the angelic kingdom and the kingdom of man. He has a ton of work cut out for him. Next, he will be a she, I know it. Mothers know these things Sam, trust me. We are having a daughter." He said stubbornly and sighed relaxing as best he could into their many pillows.

Sam shrugged. "Do you see how round you are? Boys are usually bigger than girls so it makes more sense. But what will we name them anyway? We can pick a name for both genders. I like the name-" he started but Gabriel stopped him.

"Shh. It's considered bad luck to name a child before their birth for angels. We want the name to fit the child so we wait until they're born. If we choose a name now the child wouldn't have been named fairly since we don't know them enough yet." He said quietly and rubbed his stomach.

Sam smiled at kissed him nodding. "Okay, we'll wait." He agreed before cuddling closer and rubbing Gabriel's wings at the joints knowing how much his husband liked when he did that. It always put Gabriel right to sleep and then was no exception. Sam nearly growled when a messenger came running into the room and woke Gabriel back up.

"I'm sorry sire but there is urgent news! Your father, King John was murdered yesterday. He was found with a poisoned dagger in his chest. Your brother isn't handling it well and I was sent immediately to have you return to the castle by Prince Castiel." He spoke quickly handing Sam a little as he shot out of bed and Gabriel sat up staring at Sam as he read Castiel's letter.

"Thank you. We'll leave immediately." Sam said calmly though there was panic in his eyes. If someone killed their father then Dean and Castiel were in danger, not to mention Gabriel and himself. His fist clenched and he called in the guards stationed outside their room. "I want three guards with Gabriel at any given time. Everyone is to be on high alert and I want a carriage readied as soon as possible. Limit involvement to those most trusted and send the rest away on vacation." He ordered and they bowed before running off to do what he said.

"Sammy..." Gabriel whispered and Sam shook his head. "No Gabriel, please, don't argue with me now. You need to be protected along with our child. If someone was able to kill my dad then none of us are safe. Please just go along with it for me." He pleaded pacing the room and wringing his hands together once everyone had gone.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say... I... I think I'll going into labor." He whispered looking scared and Sam froze before running over and scooping him up. "It's early... Dang it! Hold on." He said carrying him out and shouting for the nurses and taking Gabriel to the room they had set up for this his heart hammering in his chest.

"Relax Gabriel, everything is going to be okay. I'm here. You'll be fine," he comforted as the nurses ran in and helped Gabriel change into a thin loose grey cloth gown that way he wouldn't ruin his clothes. Gabriel laughed a little taking Sam's hand.

"I know that Sam. You're the one that needs to relax. Go write to your brother. This will take a while and he needs word from you right now. I think the stress just got to me but the nurses say it's not too early that we'd need to worry. Just a little premature. I'll be fine and we'll get to see our baby soon." He said trying to calm Sam down.

Dean hadn't let Castiel out of his sight once since finding out about his father. He looked a mess, his white tunic was still covered in his father's blood from hugging his body, his hair was standing up in weird places from being tugged at, and his eyes and cheeks were red and splotchy from crying but he wouldn't 'to leave to get changed for fear Castiel would end up next if he did. He was terrified and Castiel was pregnant. If someone was trying to get to the throne, they were the next targets since Sam and Gabriel were in hiding. He wanted to have Sam back to grieve his father with him but he was also glad his brother was further away because he was most likely safer. Everything was just getting to him and he couldn't sit still pacing in front of their bed where Cas was sitting in the middle staring at him with calm blue eyes that, Dean knew now, were like a crystal clear ocean only more serene. He started to tug at his hair and paused by the bed trying to get ahold of himself.

"Dean... You need to breath. I'm here, Sam heard news and he's coming as soon as he can. The shock of it seemed to have sent Gabriel into labor and they can't leave until after the child is born. I've already made arrangements and my brother Michael will be here in a few hours with extra support. We have the castle on lock down and they'll find who did it Dean. Please..." Cas said crawling over to him on their bed and massaging his shoulders before making him sit on the edge of the bed and kissing his neck getting a breathy sigh in return.

"My... My dad... I... I should have been paying more attention to things Cas. I should have spent more time with him. I..." He started and Cas cut him off turning his face and kissing him.

"No. There was nothing wrong with anything you did. John knew you lived him and he was happy for you and he even got to know that both his sons had started families of their own. My father... I was there when Lucifer killed him. I was still training to join the royal guard and my father had called me in to talk to him. Gabriel was with us and so was my blood brother Balthazar. I had to watch as Lucifer killed our father and then told us to kneel or share his fate. If not for Gabriel forcing Balthazar and I to kneel with him then we all probably would have died. Luckily it bought us time enough for Michael to save us." He told him the memories fresh in his mind. Dean let out another puff of air seeming to deflate under Castiel's touch.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm glad I have you or I'd be a bigger mess then I am. I don't know if Sam should come if they're gonna have the baby and if the person who killed my dad is correlated with Lucifer's recent threats then their child will be in the most danger." He said quietly moving so he was sitting more fully on the bed and putting a hand on Castiel's stomach. It was round but much smaller then Gabriel's. "I'm worried for all of us." He admitted finally and Castiel covered his hand with his own.

"I know Dean but if we give in to that fear it'll only make us weaker. We have to be strong now and we can give in and mourn once we are safe." He told him softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel was sweaty, covered in blood and gunk that he really didn't want to be covered in, tired beyond belief, and sore all over. Everything had gone great until after the baby was born. Well, after the first baby was born. Then Gabriel found out in a very painful turn of events that they had more than one little angel on the way. He had managed though and they both sounded alright if their cries were anything to go by. Sam had gotten back from writing to their brothers just in time to hear just how much Gabriel hated the entire planet and was going to smite it as soon as he could.

Now the archangel had calmed and was begging Sam to get their babies from the nurse wanting to see them already. He had gone through all that pain the least they could do is give him his children. "Sorry, we just wanted to give them a check over and make sure they were okay since they were premature. Here you are. Your little girls." One of them said and handed one of the newborns that were now wrapped in soft blankets to Gabriel while a different nurse handed over her twin to Sam who was smiling more than Gabriel had thought possible. Still his attention was immediately focused on the tiny being in front of him. She was perfect, at least in Gabriel's eyes. She had a full head of little light brown curls and Gabriel could see tiny white fluffs on her back that would grow to be wings. He counted four of them and smiled proudly at his princess. She looked up at him and reached a hand out from under the white fur blanket reaching for some of the hair falling in Gabriel's face and whined when she couldn't reach it. He smiled. "She has your hair, my eyes, and oh gods she's so tiny and wonderful. How's her sister... and also, I told you so..." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam had nearly not wanted to take the newborn thinking he might brake her! She was too tiny and fragile looking. The nurse put her in his arms before he could protest though, and he was lost. She was so beautiful. "She has a little bit of hair, golden silk like yours, and her eyes are hazel like mine but with little bits of gold. She has four little gold wings... I can't believe we made them..." He muttered softly as his daughter yawned and started to fall asleep in his arms.

Gabriel nodded at Sam's words. "I'll name this one, you name that one." He said and thought for a moment looking at the daughter he held and thinking of a name while Sam did the same. Sam was glad they waited to come up with them since the one he had before didn't seem to really fit.

"Alexandria Raychel Winchester... Sound good?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded his agreement thinking it sounded beautiful.

"She'll be Jadelyn Marie Winchester." He said and kissed Jadelyn's forehead. "We need to get ready to go. Our brothers need us. This may mean war." He added with a sigh knowing that despite how he wished they could just bask in their new daughters' births they had things they had to attend to.

Sam sighed as well and nodded holding Alex protectively in his arms. "You're right. My visions still aren't very controlled but I don't think we have a choice but to come back and announce everything to the kingdom. I can't let Dean go through this alone, and truly, I need him too. We'll have to wait to celebrate properly." He said his expression falling. He knew he'd miss valuable bonding time with his daughters but what could he do? He couldn't just let his brother suffer without him.

Dean sighed once the guards confirmed they caught his father's murderer. He tried to make Cas stay back but the look of horror Castiel gave him silenced that and they both went down to the dungeon to take care of the prisoner. "His name is Azazel. He's a demon form Lucifer's court." Castiel muttered recognizing the man who was sitting calmly in his cell. He didn't look worried about the death that was sure to follow.

"I'm not worried Castiel. I served my purpose and my life will not be in vain. To my people I will have honor and my name will live on." He said reading Castiel's thoughts and smiling at him widely which looked terrifying with his off-yellow eyes. Dean moved in front of Castiel protectively.

"What purpose did you have for killing my father?" Dean demanded his fist clenching around a sword he wore at his hip. Azazel snorted and rolled his eyes. "It had nothing to do with you, just your brother and his child. They're coming back now right?" He laughed and pulled a hidden dagger out making Dean panic until he took his own life with it and he realized it was so he couldn't give them more information.

"Son of a bitch! Will Michael be here soon? We need to come up with a new plan." Dean cursed leading Castiel from the dark damp place worried he'd get sick.

"Michael will be here within the hour and Sam and Gabriel should arrive around the same time. We'll keep guards with them at all times." Castiel promised and sighed trying not to worry too much. He didn't want to risk ending up like Gabriel and going into labor early. He wasn't as far along and it could end up with him loosing their child.

"Okay. Good. That's good. Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked as they got back to their room and he ordered guards to take Azazel and burn his corpse since he wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm fine Dean. I promise you I'd tell you if I wasn't. But perhaps we should rest before everyone arrives. You look so pale and you're worrying me." Castiel told him. Dean nodded taking a deep breath and let it out laying back and wrapping his arms around Cas.

"It's just so much... I never expected it to happen like this." He admitted softly and closed his eyes listening to Castiel's heartbeat until it calmed him to sleep. When he woke up a servant stood in the room telling Cas that Gabriel and Sam had arrived and were waiting in the next room over for them when they were ready. Dean stood and fixed his tunic replacing the sword that Castiel must have removed once he was asleep and joined his lover.

"Let's go see our brothers and their family." Castiel said smiling trying to bring some happiness into such a dark time. Dean nodded and they walked into the room and saw Gabriel sitting in an arm char with a little baby in his arms cooing to her softly while Sam seemed to arguing with the other trying to get her into some clothes.

"Need some help Sammy?" Dean teased and Sam and Gabriel both jumped a little not having noticed their brothers enter. Sam laughed breathlessly and nodded.

"Yeah, Jade here doesn't like to listen and won't let me get this dress on her. If you could distract her." He said and Dean walked over putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Outsmarted by your own daughter already, you're going to have a time raising them." He chuckled then tickled the little girl's belly making her squeal happily and Sam quickly got the dress on before she started to squirm again.

Castiel walked over to Gabriel who was holding Alex and letting her suck on a bottle of milk. "She's the quiet regal one. Takes after Sam more in that way where Jadelyn is more wild like me. Would you like to hold her?" Gabriel asked and a Castiel nodded smiling as his brother transferred the infant into his arms helping him support her so she could continue to eat.

"They are both beautiful Gabriel. I'm happy for you and Sam. We'll have to have a ball in their honor once this is over." Cas said gently as he rocked Alex and watched Dean play with the now clothed Jade. Both girls were in matching dresses but Jadelyn's was green and Alexandria's was red.

Gabriel sighed once Castiel returned Alex to his arms and nodded. "So what are we going to do? Sam and I already discussed that I'm staying with the twins at all times and he'll take care of business but we can't live our lives like this forever and Lucifer won't ever just stop." He admitted. Dean let Sam take Jadelyn and they walked over to their lovers.

"We're waiting for Michael but we decided we're still keeping you and Gabriel a secret. You both are the target so it's best to keep you out of public affairs. Cas and I will have our wedding this weekend and be crowned the day after that. Dad's funeral is tomorrow." Dean told them and Sam looked at Gabriel wanting to stay for his father's funeral but not wanting to risk keeping him and the twins there if they really were Lucifer's target.

"I'll take the twins and head back tonight, you can follow after the funeral tomorrow. I know how much it'll mean to you Sam." Gabriel decided as Michael entered the room and sighed relieved to see both of his brothers safe and alive.

"Okay... I guess... I really don't want us to be separated Gabriel. I think I should just stay with you... My father is dead and that's not going to change but you and our daughters need to be protected." Sam said shaking his head not wanting to have Gabriel or the girls at risk.

Michael smiled at his nieces and nodded. "Sam is right. There'll be a time for him to grieve later, you need to be protected. Killing John was a strategic move to lure you out of hiding, we shouldn't have you here any longer then possible." He told Gabriel who nodded.

Castiel hugged Gabriel tightly. "Be safe brother... Sometimes the hard decisions are worth it in the end though. We don't know who we can trust now." He said and Gabriel closed his eyes hugging Cas back the best her could while holding Alex then stood.

"Sam and I should get a move on then. You stay safe too brother. Take care of Dean and don't let him ruin the kingdom too much before Sam and I can be here to fix things." He teased weakly tears in his eyes as he turned away knowing what Castiel wanted him to do. They had planned something between just the two of them just in case things got too bad. He just wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Sam hugged Dean and sighed. "Be good to Cas jerk. And make sure my niece or nephew get a good education." He said and Dean forced a smile.

"You too bitch. Keep the little princesses safe." Dean said watching their brothers leave again. It hurt but he knew it could be worse if they stayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel waited until he was alone with the twins to put his plan into action knowing Castiel was right no matter the pain he felt saving the twins had to be his top priority and John's death was a sure fire sign they had a traitor in their midsts. He carefully bundled each of the newborns up and layed them in a small cart swaddling them in blankets knowing he had to move fast or Sam would come back and everything would be ruined.

Once the twins were coddled in thick black fur blankets that would keep them warm and safe he changed his own appearance and outfit looking at the carriage that was being prepaired for his and Sam's journey home. He turned to his most trusted servant and took her hand. "Don't let Sam do anything stupid. He'll be broken... I know I'm hurting him but I have to protect our babies. It's the only way for sure. Keep him safe and alive, Castiel knows where I'm going if I must be reached. Please Charlie, I'm counting on you." He told the red headed woman softly and she nodded.

"I'll serve you the best I can and keep Sam from any harm my queen. But you be safe too. Don't try to take on too much. I know Sam will forgive you for this whenever you are able to return." She said hugging him before handing him a dagger. "It was my father's. Keep it, and may it serve you well. Now go, I'll rake care of the rest." She said watching as he left with the twins and she looked around before starting a fire in one of the carriages and called for help but the thing was ablaze before Sam could hardly get close and she held him away from the flames herself, everyone of his screams for Gabriel and their daughters seeming to pierce her heart personally due to knowing his mate and children were alive and well but he couldn't know that or it'd ruin the plan.

Dean rushed out ordering Castiel to stay giving the angel time to put together an act to cover the fact he knew his favorite brother and nieces were safe. Michael ran out with Dean and both of them dragged a sobbing and screaming Sam back into the castle with help of Charlie. He resigned himself to his and Dean's room crying not for his brother's death but the pain he could feel radiating off of Sam. It was agony, pure and simple, and guilt since he was blaming himself for what he thought happened. Castiel wanted to hug him and reassure him of Gabriel's safety but that would make the pain he was already feeling in vain. Fire towered from the carriage turning the whole castle and area around it a horrid ruby red color that made Castiel feel sick.

Sam had finally quieted but seemed in a comatose state. He wouldn't move or speak or even look away from where his eyes were trained on the sight of the inferno that stole his life from him. It didn't matter he wasn't inside the flames. With Gabriel and their precious daughters... Only hours into this life... gone he had no reason to go on, no reason to live. It was weird that just a few months ago he was single and hadn't a care in the world besides keeping Dean out of trouble but then there came Gabriel. Smiles and sweets, laughs and trouble, his joy and light, Gabriel. He had become Sam's world and watching the flames starting to shrink their amber light casting shadows on Sam making him look as empty as he felt, he knew he'd never love again. Then it was so much worse knowing the girls were lost too. They were so fresh to the world, they were so wonderfully perfect and all Sam could think of was what did they do to deserve this? Not even Lucifer could possibly justify these actions. To destroy such innocent beauty so soon after it's birth must surly be impossible... but the fire finally died and a darkness settled over Sam with it that wouldn't go away once the sun rose again. Nothing but Gabriel and his girls would ever make it leave him and they were gone forever not even a body to bury.

Dean returned to Castiel seeming in shock but nothing compared to Sam. Castiel ran to him and hugged him sobbing into his shirt hating all of this and cursing Lucifer over and over for everything. "Cas... Oh Cas... They... They were just here. We should have... We should have... Gabriel and... Then Sam... Why? Why us? Why now? They never hurt anyone to deserve to die that way, to deserve to die at all! If I ever, EVER, see Lucifer I'm going to rip him to pieces for this! I swear it on my mother's grave!" He hissed before breaking down crying with Castiel not knowing what else to do.

Gabriel could feel Sam's agony through their bond and it staggered him nearly making him fall to his knees but he had to move on for his daughters, he had to make them safe. In the castle there were too many people, too much structure. If Sam came with them then no one would believe they actually died, just that they faked it again. It had to be this way, for the girls' sake. Castiel would find a way to make it safe for them to come back, he'd keep an eye on Sam for him, he knew. Until then he had to keep off the map. There was a tiny two bedroom cottage hidden away in the thick forest to the North-West of the castle. It had a vegetable garden, a small stream nearby and plenty of wildlife to hunt. Gabriel had stolen enough goods from the carts to last a while as well but he knew they'd be alright once they got there. The girls were sleeping deeply while they traveled, thankfully, and Gabriel hoped it lasted. It was only a day's travel by foot to the cottage so he knew he'd make it there alright but he was worried about the girls drawing attention to them. He looked nothing like what the people knew him as and they'd never seen the twins but Lucifer's minions might recognize them and that worried him. As long as they kept quiet he thought they'd be okay though.

Sam finally stood once the sun came up and walked out to what remained of his family taking a handful of ash in his hand and holding it to his heart closing his eyes and letting out a soft broken sob. He'd find Lucifer and make him pay for this. He swore it. For his mother, for his father, but more then that he'd tear Lucifer's wings straight off his back for Gabriel. For his babies. For the future they all almost had. He put the ash in his hand in a vial that he wore around his neck as a reminder and walked back inside to get cleaned up. He had work to do.

Castiel walked out to the burnt remains having been watching Sam and was confused by Michael's lack of emotion. Gabriel was his brother yet he only had seemed worried or upset when he thought Sam was going to go after them. Once they had gotten Sam away from the fires Castiel found Michael seemed much too calm for his liking. It troubled him.

He looked at the mess and sighed thinking of the cost of carriages and how he could make them less flammable not wanting it so easy to destroy them. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder sighing seeing it was only Dean. "We're still going ahead with the funeral for my dad. We're going to announce that... That Gabriel died the time we faked his death but Sam had escaped and just came home. Sam's talking now but I don't think he'll be the same after this... I can't even imagine..." He muttered and Castiel hugged him resting his head on Dean's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Everything happens for a reason Dean and all things find their way in the end. Maybe we should not of been so quick to dismiss Gabriel's nightmares as simple dreams but now all we can do is carry on and hope for peace in the end." He muttered sadly thinking of the color of the flames and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Gabriel away but it was too late now. He only hoped it wasn't a bad omen.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex pouted as she watched her momma braiding her sister's hair. "Momma, are we really gonna meet daddy today? Do you think he'll like my hair? Does my dress look okay? How come your braiding Jade's hair but not mine?" She questioned as the carriage they were in bounced on the uneven terrain. Gabriel huffed giving her a look she easily recognized telling her she was obsessing again but he answered her questions anyway.

"Yes. We are meeting your father today. There is to be a ball in your cousin's honor naming him as crown prince apparent. Your Uncle Castiel will be meeting us by the front gates and escorting us to our rooms. You will both be changing once we arrive into gowns much more fit for princesses. You mustn't say a word to anyone other then our family no matter what. Do you both understand? Complete silence to everyone else once we get there. We will wait for Castiel to call us and then stand before him and your uncle Dean. I will speak. Once I finish we will either go to our room or sit with Castiel. I will tell you if you can talk after that or not. Remember, you are princesses of this kingdom, but you are my little girls first and we might have to leave again if things don't work out." Gabriel told them knowing it would be hard for them to remain silent but he knew they could do it.

"Yes momma. But do you think daddy will think we're pretty? Can we dance at the ball? Is there going to be food?" Alex insisted and Gabriel pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek making her giggle.

"Your daddy will adore you, I promise. You might be able to dance, it depends on how things go. Yes, there will be food." He told her and looked at Jadelyn who was just sitting staring straight ahead which wasn't uncommon for her since she was blind.

"Momma, I'm scared. What if the bad men come and take us? How can I know?" Jadelyn whispered once Gabriel tugged on the braid he just finished in her hair and he sighed.

"If the bad men come your sister will say something and you both scream as loud as you can. But they won't and I will be beside you the entire time. Trust me. This will work and we'll finally be able to come home. We just have to expose King Michael for the double crossing back stabber he is." Gabriel said softly though it pained him to say it. When Castiel told him he had proof of Michael's betrayal and deal with Lucifer, he hadn't believed him but it all made sense now. The human kingdom prevented Michael from being able to fight Lucifer and vice versa, so they put aside their fight in order to take out the humans then they'd finally have their final battle and the winner got all three kingdoms. Castiel hadn't known until Zachariah had started trying to advise Dean in politics and make him and Sam blame each other for current stresses.

Seeing the castle looming closer Gabriel quickly took both of his daughter's hands and kissed them. "No matter what happens today, I love both of you more then anything okay? Keep your wings tucked in and your chin held high and always stick together." He told them and they both kissed his cheeks at the same time.

"We love you too momma. We'll all be okay, the fates are watching over us." Alex insisted weakly nerves taking over all of them as they heard the gates open and Castiel walked over to their carriage opening the door for them.

"Gabriel, Alexandria, Jadelyn... I don't know if you girls remember me but I'm your Uncle Castiel. Come on, quickly. I have everyone doing other things but Dean or Sam will notice my absence soon if we don't hurry and they can't know you're here yet." He told them looking every bit a queen in Gabriel's eyes. Castiel's head was adorned with a copper circlet filled with blue sapphires that matched his eyes. His wings were folded behind him and were properly groomed to look sleek and soft. He was in a long white tunic with matching leather pants that had blue embroidery along the edges and a sword was at his side ready to draw at any moment.

Gabriel on the other hand was a mess. The two girls looked as good as their uncle with well groomed wings and well stitched dresses Gabriel had spent weeks sewing in advance so they'd finally be able to feel like the princesses they were. But Gabriel... He was covered in dirt from the garden where he had just finished picking their tomatoes, his hands were bandaged and rough from sewing and gardening and cleaning. His clothes were torn and patched all over since he had no time to sew himself new things when he had two daughters to raise. His hair was sticking up all over and his once beautiful wings were more like dull yellow tatters behind him with feathers falling out and bald spots from where Gabriel had torn at them in fits of rage or upset. He looked hideous and was embarrassed as his brother looked at him taking in everything once they got to the bedroom where they'd be staying.

"I'll send Charlie in to see to getting you and the twins ready. Brother... Are you alright?" Castiel asked and Gabriel nearly broke down right there. No he wasn't alright. He was tired and hungry and hurting all over. He had been eating less and less lately with all the stress and with the girls getting older and needing more food. They didn't have enough for three people. Castiel couldn't see under Gabriel's shirt but if he could he'd probably be able to count his ribs. On top of that Gabriel hadn't had one night of real rest since he left Sam, the feeling of a broken bond was enough to drive any angel insane but Gabriel had other priorities besides losing his mind. So black rings probably circled Gabriel's eyes. And if all that wasn't enough Gabriel was about to be face to face with both his traitor of an elder brother and his long lost lover all the while trying to keep his daughters from ruining the delicately made plans they had come up with... So no nothing about Gabriel was alright at the moment.

"I'm fine Cas. Just go. I have to take care of the girls. They must be hungry since they haven't eaten since this morning." He said turning his back on his brother and helping Jadelyn up on the bed next to her sister. Castiel just gave him a sad look and left him making a note to have Charlie try to force some food into his brother as he went in search of Sam.

"What do you need Cas?" Sam greeted quietly as usual as Castiel knocked on his door and came in smiling as he saw his son in Sam's arms. Castiel and Dean had gone through their own emotional upheaval when Castiel lost their first child just after Gabriel left, the stress being too much for him to handle while pregnant. However when they managed to conceive again things went much more smoothly resulting in their only son, little Asher who was a little behind for his age but Castiel and Dean both loved unconditionally. 

"He's going to be a handful when he is older. He's already taking after Dean so much." Castiel said softly taking the little blue eyed infant from his brother-in-law. The baby cuddled in his mother's arms eagerly and Sam gave Cas a sad smile obviously thinking about the twins that, unbeknownst to him, were only two rooms away.

"Yeah, he'll be a real dare devil I'm sure. At least Dean talked you out of naming him Dean junior. One Dean is already too many... Asher is a real sweetheart when he wants to be though. Do you need something?" He asked standing up and stretching his muscles. Castiel knew that as hard as what he was about to say was, it had to be done.

"Sam, I have... I have important news to tell you. Gabriel... He's alive and so are the girls." He said and Sam looked at him with confusion and hope.

"What? How..." He started to ask but Castiel cut him off looking at the floor.

"It was an emergency Sam. I felt something off about Michael since he sent us here and the girls were in danger. So I convinced Gabriel to run away with them... We faked their deaths. If you knew Michael would have known. If you left too then Michael would have known. There was no other choice." Castiel said and Sam clenched his jaw and hand into a fist.

"It's been five fucking years Cas! Five years that I've thought he was dead! That my daughters were dead... And your telling me... That... That all this time he was alive? And you knew? You are so lucky that Asher is in your arms or I would have strangled you by now. Where is he?" Sam growled out lowly so not to upset the baby. Castiel bit his lip debating whether to tell him but the fire suddenly in Sam's eyes actually scared him.

"Two doors down to the left." He said and Sam was gone. Castiel took two seconds to breath and compose himself before following after worried that Sam may take out his anger on Gabriel and he knew his brother was in no condition to handle it.

Gabriel was frozen in shock where he was sitting on the bed with the girls when the door was thrown open and Sam stood there staring at him rage and pain warring with relief and joy on his lover's face. Gabriel finally regained control of his limbs and stood up. "Sam..." He whispered but Sam shook his head.

"You have no right to speak to me Gabriel. Five years... Five years I've mourned you and... And... It was all a trick! You... You stole our daughters from me and now you think you can just come back? That suddenly everything is okay?" Sam growled and Gabriel felt pain flood through his body.

"Sam let me explain. Please I never meant-" he started to choke out but Sam cut him off slapping him across the face and Gabriel fell to the ground as Alex and Jadelyn both whimpered scared. Sam's eyes flickered to them before back to Gabriel and his anger finally cleared only to realize what he did and have horror take it's place. He kneeled to help Gabriel up but Gabriel flinched away and he froze.

"You're right... I have no right to be here. I'm not planning to stay. Just the girls. There's no place for something like me in this castle. Just protect them Sam. Just keep them safe." Gabriel whispered not looking at the prince as he stood shakily his body barely seeming strong enough to support him and he nearly fell again before he managed to fully stand. Head held high despite how obviously weak he was and he only paused by the doors to look at the girls.

"Listen to your father and Uncle. Be good. I love you." He said and gave them a smile before walking out and promptly collapsing in the middle of the hall where Castiel ran to his side.

"Gabriel! Guards! I need his taken to the healers immediately! I want Charlie to stay with the girls at all times and Balthazar and Anael stationed with him. Now!" Castiel ordered shushing his son as he began to cry and matching into the room where Sam was sitting on the floor looking so desperate and confused while his two fledgling daughters watched silently seeming scared and obviously worried for their mother.

"Sam, are you listening now? Gabriel suffered just as much as you did. He had to live alone in a forest with the girls growing their own food sewing their clothes and not knowing if Michael harmed you, if he would ever see you again, if they'd be found out and killed. I didn't know until I saw him now but it's obvious he was starving himself and you could clearly see the lack of care he showed his body. My brother has suffered enough and so have you. So, please, go to him. I sent for him to be taken to the healing rooms." Castiel said trying not to let his anger over Sam's actions show. Sam looked up at him and was obviously fighting tears.

"I hit him Cas. I swore to him I'd never hurt him and I hit him. I thought he was dead and I... I should have been overjoyed but I hit him. My husband..." He cried and Castiel put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Go to my brother and apologize then. He needs you. He loves you. It was my choice for him to leave so if you have to be angry be angry at me." He said and Sam nodded standing and running from the room. Castiel joined the girls on the bed. "Gabriel will be fine. He loves you both too much to leave. Sam... Sam was not himself in that moment, please don't let that color your outlook on him completely." Cas told them rocking his own son gently as the girls slowly calmed feeling safe again.

"He... He hurt momma... Why did he hurt momma... Momma always said our daddy was nice but... Nice people don't hit... He was scary." Alex said trembling less as she cuddled to Castiel's side looking at her little cousin while Jadelyn just sat motionless with her arms around her legs shaking like a leaf. Cas very carefully repositioned Asher into Alex's arms before wrapping an arm around the terrified fledgling. Jadelyn immediately started to sob into Castiel's tunic clutching it close.

"I want my momma! This wasn't supposed to be the scary part. I just wanna go home. I don't like it here. Take me home." She cried while Castiel just let her ruin his clothes with her tears only moving his head from hers when Dean came in with guards following him most likely having been alerted to the commotion by a servant.

"Cas... What's going on? I heard that... Are those...?" Dean panted breathlessly staring at the group in shock. Castiel nodded.

"Dean, meet your nieces: Alexandria and Jadelyn. Sam lost his temper and hit Gabriel. My brother is very ill and I had him taken to the healing chambers. Have the guards take Michael into custody and alert the scribes. I want letters written to every leader of every kingdom that touches ours of what we know about Michael and Lucifer." Castiel ordered the guards who immediately complied. Dean sat next to Cas and wrapped an arm around Alex helping her support Asher who had fallen asleep.

"Cas... Let's get the girls something to eat. That's the first thing." Dean finally decided. He'd go see Gabriel later. Right now his nieces needed to be comforted and maybe Gabriel be awake when they get there to help the girls feel better. They could postpone the ceremony to the next morning if necessary.

"Yeah, come on..." Castiel said gathering Jade in his arms While Dean took their son and Alex. He hoped Gabriel would be alright, if not for the girl's sake then for Sam's.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam watched over Gabriel as the healers worked on him his eyes taking in the differences from when he last saw him. His lover used to be silken gold and warm sunlight but everything about his was duller, paler now. He was much too thin and there were cuts on his body that had never been properly taken care of causing them to be infected. The healers said Gabriel had probably been ill for a while but had ignored it and let it get progressively worse. The worst part was his wings... It made Sam sick to see them now. Gabriel had always been so picky about caring for his wings and making sure not a single feather was misplaced that seeing them dirty and torn up like they were just sent a chill down Sam's spine.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. Please... I need you and our girls more then anything. I missed you so much and I... I shouldn't have hit you. Never... Please... Wake up." Sam whispered once the Healers said they did all they could until he woke up and they could get some solid food into him.

Gabriel didn't wake up for three days. Sam stayed by his bedside the entire time and the girls were brought in to see him in between meals. Michael managed to escape before he could be captured and Dean started organizing the troops for war. It didn't seem like they had much other choice but to fight Michael and Lucifer both and pray that another kingdom would send reinforcements.

"S-Sammy? W-what happened?" Gabriel groaned rubbing his eyes feeling like complete and utter crap. Sam's eyes widened and he grabbed Gabriel's hand holding it tightly.

"You brought the girls back and... I was so angry at you for leaving... I'm sorry Gabriel. I'm so sorry. You were already hurting and I hit you! I love you and I'm so sorry." He started to cry and Gabriel shook his head smiling.

"Oh shut up you cry baby. I deserved it and worst for what I put you through. I made you think we were dead. My condition had nothing to do with you and was my own fault so stop crying. Are the girl's okay? Now you better have apologized to them, you must have scared the daylights out of them acting like that!" Gabriel said and tilted Sam's face up kissing him right as the door opened and Alex scrunched up her face.

"Ewww! Gross! Don't look Jade they're kissing!" She said covering her sister's eyes making Jade snort.

"I'm blind Alex, I can't look, stop being stupid! Momma's awake?" She asked hearing Gabriel laugh at his daughter's antics before Alex dragged her over to the bed excitedly.

Gabriel helped them both crawl into the fed with him and kissed their hands glad to see them both smiling and seeming comfortable around Cas who just rolled his eyes sitting in the room with them, though he was happy his brother was finally awake too.

"Momma! We thought you'd sleep forever! Why didn't you tell us you were sick. Jade and I could have helped you get better like you do for us!" Alex whined cuddling close on one side while Jadelyn nuzzled to Gabriel's other side.

"I did want you both to worry. Sorry. I won't let it happen again. Have you been being good for your Uncle and Daddy like I asked?" He asked them and Alex nodded smiling widely.

"Daddy has been helping us pick out clothes! He said he thinks we're very pretty and he even fixed Jade's hair for her! He's not scary at all!" She said and Jade nodded her agreement while Sam smiled glad his girls liked him. He hadn't been sure he was doing things right and after the bad start they had he was worried maybe once Gabriel woke up they'd want to stay away from him.

"That's good. I'm glad you're all getting along so well. I told you he was nice and you didn't have to worry." He told them hugging them close feeling much better now all the stress he felt was eased. Castiel looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow obviously asking something but Sam just shook his head.

"Gabe, we have some things we need to discuss and the girls still have to go get lunch. We'll all cuddle more later, okay?" He assured the twins who pouted but nodded letting their Uncle come and help them back off the bed.

"I'm glad you're getting better Gabriel. I was worried about you." Castiel told him taking the girl's hands and leading them back out do Sam could tell him about what was going on.

"Okay, what is it that you have to talk to me about? Is Dean okay? What happened to Michael? How long was I asleep?" Gabriel asked starting to worry again and Sam sighed.

"We're going to war. Michael escaped and Dean is down with the general right now trying to figure out how to best handle things. We'll have to divide the troops to fight Michael on one border and Lucifer on the other. Things aren't looking very hopeful. Which is why I have to discuss something else with you." Sam said and had to take a moment before he could continue with what he was about to suggest.

"We really hoped it wouldn't come to this but Dean and I agreed that it might be the only way to keep the kids safe. There's a archway deep in the tunnels under the castle that only we know about. We call it the King's gate. To the unknowing it just looks like decoration since it it set up against a solid stone wall but in reality it can be accessed through a spell to open a gateway to a different world. No one knows where it leads but it has to be safer than staying here and having Lucifer or Michael get our daughters. We're planning on sending the girls through with Asher as soon as the fighting starts." He admitted quietly and Gabriel bit his lip.

"Why can't we go with them? We can all be safe. Haven't we split up enough times already?" He asked trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. If they were sending the kids away to an unknown world then there really wasn't hope they'd survive. He already knew what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Gabriel... The gate... We're going to break it once they're through so no one can follow after them. Cas won't go and I know you'll refuse to leave too. The girls already know and everything is being prepared for them. There's nothing else we can do but hope that world is a better one." Sam whispered pulling Gabriel into his arms as he started to cry. He didn't want to send the girls away either, especially after just getting them back but he couldn't, wouldn't, risk watching them die either.

"If we win the war... If we win we can rebuild the gate and bring them home. But we can't risk anything else. It's the best way." He insisted and Gabriel nodded.

"I know. I love you Sam. I'm sorry that I ruined our time together." Gabriel muttered into Sam's tunic while his prince just held him and let him cry.

They spent the next week doing as much as they could as a family. Dean and Cas coddled Asher trying to make sure the tiny three and a half year old knew they loved him before he had to leave with the twins. Gabriel and Sam never let the girl's out of their sight making sure they both knew that they were loved and that they'd come get them as soon as it was safe. But word of Michael and Lucifer's troops approaching came too quickly and eventually they had no choice but to go through with their plans.

"Alex, you're going to have to be the leader now for your sister and cousin. Asher is too little and Jadelyn can't see so if anything happens you have to be the one to protect them. I know you'll do good though." Gabriel said as he wrapped a white fur shawl around Alex's shoulders and fixed the backpack they had filled with things she might need. She was dressed warmly but had other clothes in the bag along with food. She had a tiny sword at her side that she had been practicing with and Gabriel had given her paintings of all of them just in case she missed them.

"I'll protect them momma. I promise. I'm gonna be a good princess warrior." She said though it was obvious she was scared. Gabriel hugged her tightly.

"We'll come back for you as soon as it's safe. I promise. I love you so much." He said kissing her forehead and brushing some of her curls from her face. Then he hugged Jadelyn kissing her face letting Sam fuss over Alex.

"I told daddy I thought maybe I should stay. I'm worried I'll slow Alex down cause I can't see. He told me that Alex needed me but I'm not sure..." She whispered sadly and Gabriel shook his head.

"He's right. Alex is strong but she has a habit of rushing into things. You're the logical smart one that balances her out. She'll need you to keep her calm and make sure she thinks things through. Don't ever think less of yourself because you can't see. Cause that makes you special. You feel things more and can hear better than she can. You'll both need to work together to keep Asher and each other safe. I love you. I love you both more than anything." He promised brushing away her tears with his thumb and tugging on her braid before fixing her own backpack.

A servant ran in and nodded to them. "It's time your majesty, the fighting has started on both fronts." He said panting from running. Gabriel bit his lip but nodded letting Alex take Jadelyn's hand and move toward the giant archway that looked just as Sam described it. Weird symbols were carved into it and behind it was just a solid stone wall so it seemed like nothing but decoration until Sam and Dean both walked over to it and cut their hands touching both bases of the arch. Castiel put Asher in Alex's arms as the archway started to glow a dull red at first until each symbol started to light up a bright Ruby red that made Gabriel's heart speed up and reminded him of all those nightmares he had. But it was too late to turn back now as the inside of the arch seemed to finally settle and Alex turned back giving him a bright dimpled smile she inherited from Sam and walked into the light disappearing with her cousin and sister. Sam and Dean both grabbed the hammers they brought with them and started to break the archway and as soon as the frost piece of stone broke away the light went out and their children were gone. Gabriel let out a broken sob and hugged Castiel tightly as tears started falling from his face not sure if he'd ever see his babies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the actual story. The next chapter will be a preview of the sequel which will focus on the children and how they adapt to living in the new world. This is the end of all the kingdom themed stuff since the world they get sent to will be one that is much more recognizable... I hope you liked this story ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the teaser to the sequel. Please let me know if you like the idea. I personally love the idea of Gabriel snatching up the kids to save them from Sam and Dean's bad luck. I think I read somewhere that Gabriel is the angel of fertility or some nonsense but I think he'd have a soft spot for kids. Please leave a review and I'll try to have the sequel up soon.

Alex closed her eyes as she stepped into the portal with her sister and cousin. They had no idea where they'd end up or what they'd find there. When she opened her eyes again she found themselves in front of a old two story house and surrounded by weird metal contraptions that looked rusted and broken. The weather was nice and clear but a little chilly so she was glad they dressed warmly.

"What's it look like?" Jade asked taking Asher from her sister's arms to hold him. He could walk but he wasn't that good yet, just like his speech. Alex closed her eyes sending her sister an image from her thoughts and Jade nodded showing she saw it. It was how they normally communicated things that were hard to describe in words.

"We should go inside. Maybe whoever lives there can help us find somewhere to stay before night time. Do you got the gold momma gave us?" She asked and Alex hummed an affirmative and started leading her sister forward toward the house. They stopped on the front porch and knocked on the screen down thinking it was weird they put two doors on their house.

A few minutes later a old man came over and opened the door muttering under his breath until he saw the children. "Uh, what are you kids doing here?" He asked gruffly and fixed his hat. Alex fiddled nervously before answering.

"Well, I'm Alexandria Winchester, and this is my sister and cousin. We came here from far away and we were hoping you can help us find a inn or a place where we might purchase a room to sleep in for the night. We don't know this land or it's customs so... Any help you can give will be most appreciated sir." She said formally and as respectfully as she could. The man stared at her in shock before handing her a bottle.

"Drink this then you can come in." He grumbled and Alex looked at her sister before sipping the water and shrugging and letting her have some. She felt a little strange under the older man's gaze but maybe it was one of their customs to share a drink before entering. She was just glad he was human... Or human-like.

The man moved aside once they passed him back his bottle and let them in gesturing for them to head to where some chairs and a couch was positioned around a black box. He grabbed a smaller handheld black rectangle and pressed something making the black box light up with pictures and sound and Alex watched in awe at the moving pictures of people and animals.

"I don't really get cartoons but you can watch whatever's on... Tell me more about yourself miss Alexandria." He said seeming surprised at the way she looked at the box and Jade was freaking out over the sounds until Alex patted her shoulder sharing her thoughts again.

"Well... We came from our home here to be safe because Michael and Lucifer wanted to kill us and our parents stayed behind to keep them from following. My sister and I are the daughters of Prince Sam and his husband Prince Gabriel while our cousin is the son of our Uncles: King Dean and Queen Castiel. We have food and supplies enough to last for several days and plenty of gold coin if you'd offer us a room to stay in for a while." She explained the best she could and the man started laughing.

"Those idjits never told me they had kids with Angels... You kids can stay here as long as you need, free of charge. I'm Bobby Singer, what's your sister and cousin's names?" He asked and Jadelyn gave him a weak smile.

"I'm Jadelyn and this is Asher. He can talk a little but not much. We don't know when our parents will fix the portal that we can through so we can go back to our world so... We hope we aren't being rude..." She said politely and Bobby smiled at her.

"You're perfectly fine. I don't mind helping you all out as long as you help me with the chores to earn your keep, sound fair? Now I'll take you to your room so you can get comfortable then you can come back down and tell me more when you're ready." He said kindly and lead them up to the bedroom he usually gave Sam when they were over letting them set down their backpacks and get comfortable. The little wings on their backs didn't escape his attention either though he didn't say anything yet.

"Thank you Bobby sir. We'll be glad to help you with chores. Thank you so much." Alex told him smiling and Bobby laughed.

"It's nothing really. I'm going to go downstairs now, come find me when you're all settled in." He told them eyeing the the little boy who still looked to be diaper age. He needed to call up the boys now and see what they had to say about this.

"Alex this is great! We aren't even far from where we came through the gate and he's really nice. Maybe this won't be bad after all!" Jadelyn said happily and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I still think we should pay him though. Momma said five gold is good for a room for a night so let's give him that at least or else I'll feel bad. Then we can help with chores for the rest." Alex decided dropping her bag on the floor and fishing out the coin purse filled with gold, silver, and jewels they could use to pay for things.

Jadelyn bit her lip. "Do you think we'll ever see momma or daddy again? Or will we be here forever?" She asked softly and Alex looked at her.

"Honestly? I don't know. Momma made it seem like it was forever even though he said they'd get us when it was safe. We should just act like we'll be stuck here a long time just in case we are. Then if they come back soon it'll be a better happy surprise." She said hugging Jade feeling worried about their family too.

Bobby called Sam first guessing he'd take the news better than Dean. "You have what at your house?" Sam asked and Bobby groaned.

"Ain't you listenin' boy? I said there are two little girls over here claiming they're your daughters. Sam they have wings and I'm not talking shadows like Cas, I'm talking little fluffy wings sprouting from their backs. They have a little baby with um that they're saying is Dean's son with Castiel. So you two better turn your car around and get here like yesterday." Bobby told him listening as Sam relayed the information back to Dean and he heard tires squealing and cursing in the background.

"We're on our way. We'll have Cas come over too to look at them and see what he says." Sam told him and hung up while Bobby rolled his eyes. Pulling out some whiskey while he waited for the angel he knew would just appear.

Sure enough a few minutes later Castiel appeared in Bobby's living room looking at Bobby expectantly. "They're upstairs but you better wait down here until they come down. I don't wanna scare them." He instructed. Castiel nodded and listened as Bobby told him what he knew.

"The little boy, he looks like you alright. He had big blue eyes but Dean's freckles. I wouldn't have believed them otherwise. The two girls do got a fair bit of Sam in um but I never met Gabriel so it's harder to tell with them." He explained and stood up when the one of the little girls came down the stairs very carefully guiding the second while holding onto their cousin. Bobby hadn't noticed at first but now he realized that the second little girl must have sight problems since her sister was always leading her around.

"Uncle Cas? What are you wearing?" The little girl asked but seemed excited to see the angel while Castiel just frowned looking at her and her sister before his eyes finally landed in the little boy in her arms. The little boy seemed excited too.

"Mam! Mammy!" He shouted clapping and reaching for Castiel and if Bobby hadn't been convinced before they were really who they said they were he was now.

"I don't understand... Dean and I have never engaged in sexual intercourse to produce a fledgling yet he is clearly our child. The two girls also bare signs of being who they claim to be. They said they came through a portal?" He asked looking at Bobby ignoring the children whose expressions fell immediately.

"Yeah, they must be the children of you and Dean in a parallel universe. What are the odds of the gate they came through being reopened to send them home? Is that even a thing?" Bobby asked but walked over to the kids not liking how upset they were looking.

"That's not our Uncle is it? That's why you're letting us stay... Momma said there was a chance of something like this happening. That we might meet other people who look like people we know but it's weirder than I thought." Alex admitted taking Asher out of the room as he started to cry reaching for Castiel who just stared at them. Bobby rubbed his face and looked back at Castiel.

"The odds of them being able to return to their home are near absolute zero. Even if the portal could be reopened it would probably not lead to the same day and age they left. They're stuck here now." Castiel confirmed Bobby's doubts and he cursed.

"They're just kids! They need family and love! We can't even take them to an orphanage because of the wings, so what are we gonna do with them? You're no parent if that was anything to go by and the boys can't take them with them hunting..." Bobby groaned and Castiel tilted his head about to ask what he meant by that but it was then Gabriel appeared with a grin.

"Heya Cassie! Sammy sent me a prayer saying that there were kids here claiming to be my spawn? Relax Singer, I'm Gabriel, though I double as Loki and sorry but stakes don't work on archangels. So where are the little rugrats?" He asked smiling while Bobby debated shooting him on principle alone.

"I ain't letting you near those little girls trickster, angel or no. They're from a parallel universe where apparently you and Sam were princes and had them." Bobby said and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

"You think you can stop me if I really wanted to take them? And alternate me or this me, whatever, they're still my kids. I'm sure Sammy isn't up for playing daddy and I'm not letting any children of mine get involved in whatever sort of screwed up mess follows the brothers Winchester around like an omnipresent storm, so, again, where are my little angels?" Gabriel said sweetly before shrugging when he didn't get an answer and heading to find them himself.

Alex felt her eyes start to water when Gabriel walked in her heart already missing her momma and to see someone who looked just like him made it hurt really bad.

"Ah, there you are... You're cuter then I thought you'd be and I expected a good amount of cuteness seeing as you're related to me." He said smirking and Jadelyn tugged on her sister's tunic questioningly until Alex showed her that it wasn't their real momma. They had just gotten Asher to quiet down but now they both felt like they were gonna cry.

"Oh, please don't... I'm not good with tears... I know, I know, you miss your family but I'm not like Cassie over there. I wanna help you. Look there's a good chance that the gate from wherever you came from to here was a one time deal so the chances of you going back are basically nil. But, though I know I'm not the parent that had you the first time, I'm willing to take you two in if you want and be your parent here." Gabriel offered quickly not wanting them to start crying knowing that he had a soft spot for fledglings and seeing them cry would force him to break his trickster rep and hug them.

"You... You want us anyway? Even though you aren't our real momma?" Alex asked sniffling and Gabriel nodded smiling at her.

"Yep. I promise that you'll be safe and loved with me if that's what you want, but I won't force you. It's your choice. I'll even find someone to care for your little cousin too." He said thinking about forcing Dean to do it anyway. He could use a shove in the right direction with his relationship with Cas and a fledgling could definitely do that.

It was Jade who replied this time. "I'm blind. Do you really want a blind daughter?" She asked and Gabriel's expression softened.

"Why would that change my mind? You're perfect the way you are and from what I've seen being blind doesn't make someone any less awesome then anyone else." He assured her and that seemed to make up the girl's mind for them.

"Okay. We'll come with you." Alex agreed for them and Jade nodded making Gabriel smile widely.

"Great! Let me tell dear old Bobby that we're leaving and we'll be off. Your little cuddle bug can come with us for now until I find him a place he'll be happy." He told them gesturing to Asher who was cuddling into Alex's side and starting to fall asleep. Alex smiled nodding thinking this version of their momma wasn't so different then the one they knew. Maybe things would be okay here after all.

"Okay I'm taking the kids. I'll stop by to say hi to tweedledee and tweedledum later. Thanks Robert." He said flicking Bobby's hat from where he left him and Castiel frozen in time in the other room so they couldn't stop him. He grabbed the girl's things and gave Bobby a salute before vanishing with the kids and unfreezing Bobby and Cas.

"Balls..." Bobby cursed calling Sam and Dean to let them know what happened. Cas just frowned not sure he understood why his brother would want the kids. He guessed he'd find out soon though...


End file.
